Abandonnés
by Jenni.ruby
Summary: Et si à quarante ans Harry revenait à Poudlard, avec sa famille ? Et si il y retournait en 1975 ? Pourrait-il vraiment arranger les choses ? Chapitre 7 corrigés et 8 ajouté !!! Reviews !!!!
1. Décisions

Abandonné

Disclamer : L'histoire et les nouveaux persos sont à moi mais tout le reste est à JKR, d'ailleurs je ne touche pas d'argent... *Sniff*

Enfin bref, j'espère que mon histoire va vous plaire, moi je suis assez fière de moi ! Je sais ce n'est pas la modestie qui m'étouffe... Lol ! Bonne lecture !!!

Oh ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews !!! Merci !!! *Yeux de chien battu, auquel même Voldemort ne pourrait résister*

Chapitre 1 : Décision

Deux femmes étaient assises sur un canapé moelleux, l'une avait des cheveux châtains épais et court, avec de beaux yeux marron, la seconde avait de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés et de magnifiques yeux bleus, ainsi qu'une... Minuscule pair d'ailes, plié dans le dos, elles paraissaient très nerveuses, toutes deux surveillaient un enfant aux cheveux blonds qui jouait devant la cheminée avec un animal qui ressemblait vaguement à un chat mais qui visiblement n'en était pas un. L'enfant avait environ quatre ans, il se tourna vers les deux femmes et dit d'une voix fatiguée :

-Il rentre bientôt papa, ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti !

-Licinius tu veux monter avec moi dans une chambre la haut pour te reposer et on te réveillera quand ton papa arrivera. D'accord ? Demanda la femme aux cheveux noirs.

-Je pourrais avoir la lumière ? La femme acquiesça et l'enfant apparemment satisfait se leva pris sa main et s'apprêtait à la suivre quand des cris se firent entendre.

-Tu veux que j'aille le coucher pendant que tu vas calmer ton fils ? Lui demanda son amie

-Non, sa chambre est juste a coté, tu peux rester ici.

Elle quitta la pièce avec l'enfant et monta à l'étage pour arriver dans un grand couloir elle s'arrêta devant une porte, l'ouvrit, entra dans une chambre d'enfant ou le petit garçon se coucha, elle claqua des doigts et la lumière baissa mais pas jusqu'à s'éteindre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre d'où les pleurs provenaient, c'était une nursery, un berceau était installé entre deux fenêtres, elle s'approcha et prit un enfant aux cheveux noirs et yeux noirs dans ces bras.

-Bah, alors mon chéri qu'es qui se passe ? Tu as faim ? Elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et tendit le petit garçon à son amie.

-Tu peux le garder, je préfère faire son biberon moi-même, c'est une des seuls choses que je fais manuellement mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

-Tu as raison, je fais comme toi. 

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un biberon, elle installa confortablement son fils sur ses genoux elle le nourrit silencieusement. L'enfant se rendormit après sa collation mais aucune ne fit un mouvement pour le remonter, enfin la mère du garçonnet qui était apparemment la plus inquiète demanda d'une voix rauque :

-Tu ne crois pas que...

-Non ! L'interrompit l'autre. Voyons, il ne peut rien leur arriver là bas. Ils devaient aller chercher les triplets, tu connais tes enfants ils ne sont jamais pressés, ils se sont peut être arrêtés au _Trois balais_.

-Oui tu as sûrement raison.

A ce moment un bruit de détonation retentit derrière elles les faisant sursauter, elles se retournèrent pour voir deux hommes, un grand blond aux yeux gris métallisés, l'autre homme avait des cheveux bruns qui partait dans tous les sens et des yeux vert émeraudes, une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair était visible sur son front, il paraissait très en colère mais semblait se contenir. Trois adolescents les accompagnés, un garçon dont les cheveux bruns étaient aussi mal coiffés que ceux de son père, il avait de magnifiques yeux marron, les deux autres personnes étaient deux jeunes filles du même age que le garçon, elles lui ressemblaient énormément, l'une avait les cheveux noirs tressés et ses yeux verts lancés des éclairs, alors que la seconde les portait court aux épaules et ses yeux bleus étaient durs comme la glace. Les triplets ne prirent même pas la peine de saluer les deux femmes et montèrent à l'étage.

-Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais si inquiète ! J'ai cru que... Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase

-Tout va bien ma chérie, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Je vais monter coucher le dormeur, dit-il avec un sourire tendre pour l'enfant endormis.

XXX 

Après le départ de leurs amis, ils s'installèrent au salon avec une boisson chaude, la jeune femme vint se blottir dans les bras de son mari et se détendit en sentant le torse musclé, dut au Quiddich, sous sa robe de sorcier, celui-ci la prit tendrement par la taille.

-Harry, explique-moi maintenant que s'est-il passé ? C'était un piège du Prince des    Ténèbres ? Pourquoi étais-tu si en colère ? Et pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas tout expliqué devant Kaisa ? Harry je...

-Doucement, doucement, l'interrompit-il en riant. Non ce n'était pas un piège du prince des Ténèbres ni même de Voldemort, c'était réellement une lettre de Dumbledore, j'avais demandé à Draco de m'accompagner au cas ou ça aurait été un piège, mais non, quand on est arrivé au lieux de rendez-vous, il y avait bien Dumbledore, mais il n'était pas seul, il y avait Hermione, Ron et... Et surtout... Sirius était là. Il fit une pose comme pour chasser les souvenirs qui l'envahissaient, Dumbledore m'a presque supplié de leur venir en aide, il m'a dit avoir fait une _faute_ ! Tu te rends compte une _Faute _!? S'exclama-t-il avec colère

-Harry calme-toi ! Tu sais tres bien que s'ils ont fait ça c'est parce qu'ils se sentaient trahis ! Pour eux tu étais le seul espoir ! Tenta de les défendre Encelade.

-Arrête ! Dumbledore m'avait toujours défendus tout comme Sirius même quand le ministre de la magie m'avait pris pour un fou, Dumbledore m'avait crut ! Il était la personne en la quel j'avais le plus confiance ! Et il a suffit que Voldemort prétende que moi et Draco étions des Mangemorts pour qu'il me... Nous laisse tomber ! Il voulait nous envoyer à Azcaban ! Nous avons été obligés de nous cachés, Voldemort aurait put nous retrouver et nous tuer n'importe quand et nous aurions put ne pas savoir nous débrouiller sans baguettes ! S'en sont-ils inquiétés ? Non jamais ! Et aujourd'hui ils nous demandent notre aide ! Et si nous avions le même niveau quand septième année, apres tout un sorcier sans baguette n'est qu'un moldu ! Et...

-Harry, l'interrompit sa femme d'une voie douce, je sais qu'ils t'ont fait du mal, je sais que tu as souffert et que tu souffre encore de cette trahison mais... Mais ils ont raison. Il tourna des yeux furieux vers elle mais elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par son regard de braise elle continua calmement, tu es leur seul espoir, toi et Draco êtes bien plus puissants que Dumbledore et que Voldemort. Tu ne peux pas laisser le monde de la magie mourir pour ça, sinon Il nous trouvera, nous aussi, et il fera tout pour t'atteindre et quel est le meilleur moyen pour ça ?

-Les enfants...

-Exactement ! Alors je t'en prie met ta rancune de coté et vas les aider, tu n'es pas obligé de leur pardonnés, cela prendra du temps mais réfléchis à leur proposition, d'accord ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta la pièce d'un pas souple, elle fit un détour par la nursery, pour s'assurer que son fils ne manquait de rien, puis elle alla se coucher, dix minutes plus tard elle entendit Harry faire comme elle, il passa voir les triplets puis il vint se coucher, elle mit son bras en travers de son torse et il la serra contre elle. 

Harry sentit Encelade s'endormir mais lui ne pouvait pas, il savait qu'elle avait raison et il ne permettrait pas que Voldemort touche à un seul cheveu de ses enfants, ni d'Encelade, mais elle ne comprenait pas à quel point ça lui faisait mal de revoir ces personnes, qu'il avait aimé et qui l'avaient laissés tomber quand il avait le plus besoins d'eux, s'en serait-il sorti sans Draco ? Non certainement pas, qu'aurait-il fait seul et sans baguette, il aurait laissé tomber et serait reparti _vivre_ chez les moldu... Heureusement ils avaient rencontré Encelade, Kaisa et Hydiel, ils leurs avaient appris la magie sans baguette et ils étaient vite devenus puissants, tres puissants, mais cela il ne le devait pas à son _mentor _ni à ses _amis _alors qu'il aurait dut grandir avec eux. Il finit par s'endormir tout en repensant à ce que lui avait dit sa femme.

XXX Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin sa décision était prise, mais il avait certaines conditions, il ne pouvait pas retourner comme ça à Poudlard en abandonnant sa famille et ses amis, c'était bien trop dangereux pour eux. Il descendit dans la salle à manger ou il trouva Encelade plongée dans un grimoire avec un café à la main. 

-Monsieur désire quelque chose, monsieur ? Lui demanda leur elfe de maison, Despina.

-Je prendrais un café Despina, merci. Et l'elfe parti au pas de course vers la cuisine pour satisfaire son maître. Bonjour mon amour, dit-il à sa femme en l'embrassant.

-Bonjour Harry. Elle paraissait de tres bonne humeur ce matin, ce qui l'intrigua.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois de si bonne humeur ce matin ? 

-Tu as oublié que je suis capable de lire dans les pensés quand je le veux ? Et je sais ce que tu as décidé et je trouve ça fabuleux, j'ai hâte d'y être et je pourrais vous être utile, je suis presque aussi puissante que toi et...

-Stop ! Premièrement tu avais promis de ne plus lire dans mes pensés ! Deuxièmement j'ai pris ma décision c'est vrai mais il est hors de question que tu te battes contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ! Tu m'as bien compris ?

-Harry Potter tu es la personne la plus arrogante que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais rester les bras croisés alors que tu te bats avec Voldemort ? Tu crois que je vais sagement rester dans ma chambre à m'occuper des triplets ? Non mais quel toupet ! Et elle sortit de la pièce bousculant Despina qui lâcha le café, elle passa devant Draco, qui avait sur les lèvres un sourire narquois. L'elfe se rependit en excuses, et retourna à la cuisine préparait un autre café pour lui et Draco.

-Alors ainsi tu as décidé de tous nous ramener à Poudlard, pour notre sécurité ?

-Comment sais-tu ça toi ? Ne me dis pas que tu sais lire dans les pensés parce que sinon je vais commettre un meurtre ! Son ami rit doucement.

-Non, je ne lis pas dans les pensés ! Je viens juste de voir sortir Encelade en furie et j'ai entendu qu'elle disait ainsi combattre à tes cotés alors j'en ai déduis... Et puis, je te connais par cœur ! Tu ne les aurais jamais laissés dans cette situation mais tu ne pouvais non plus tous nous abandonner.

-Tu as raison, tu me connais un peu trop bien. J'ai écrit ce matin à Dumbledore, j'attends sa réponse.

-Je vais attendre avec toi. Je suis tellement impatient de retourner à Poudlard, malgré tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait, c'était ma vraie maison.

-Je ressens la même chose, et Encelade veut que je lui fasse découvrire _la chambre des secrets..._

-Tu plaisante ?

-Non, je suis tres sérieux, elle ne veut pas lancer le monstre, de toute façon il est mort. Mais surtout elle prétend qu'un village des siens et établie dans la forêt interdite. Kaisa et les enfants sont avec toi ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, je pense que Kaisa et parti voir ce que tu avais encore fait à Encelade pour qu'elle s'énerve comme ça, et Licinius est parti voir les triplets. Kaisa n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous pouvez vous aimer autant tout en passant votre temps à vous disputer !

-On ne passe pas notre temps à se disputer ! On à chacun un caractère fort et il se manifeste dès que l'on n'est pas d'accord. C'est tout.

-Mais bien... Il s'arrêta quand il vit un magnifique phénix se poser sur l'épaule de son ami, le phénix portait une lettre, il sentit sa gorge se serrer dans l'attente de la réponse, bien qu'il douta que Dumbledore refuse quoi que ce soit à Harry.

-Fumseck ? Demanda Harry, l'oiseau lui mordilla légèrement le doigt en signe d'approbation. Puis il lui tendit la patte ou le message était attaché, Harry la prit d'une main légèrement tremblante mais quand il la lut sa voie était ferme :

_Cher Harry,_

Nous acceptons tes conditions à propos de ta famille et de celle de monsieur Malefoy, nous vous attendons à Pré-au-Lard devant la Cabane Hurlante à deux heures cet apres-midi. Nous sommes tous tres heureux de te voir revenir par mis nous.

_Avec mes sentiments les plus distingués, Albus Dumbledore._

PS : Ne t'inquiète pas en raison des vacances de Noël, Poudlard sera pratiquement vide, tu auras ainsi toute l'intimité que tu souhaiteras et ta présence ne sera divulguer que sur ton accord. 

-Et bien, ils ont l'air pressés de te revoir ! Siffla sa femme qui était devant la porte et qui apparemment avait écouté à sa lecture.

-Oui. Répondit-il d'une voie le plus neutre possible. Qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à des retrouvailles chaleureuses, je ne ferais rien pour leur faciliter la tache. Ses enfants le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, et n'osaient pas s'approcher.

-Papa tu ne trouve pas ça génial ? Lui demanda Adrastée.

-Non, je vous ai déjà expliqué ce qui c'était passé, ils croient qu'il suffit de me demander de revenir pour que je fasse comme si rien ne c'était passé, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, pourrais-tu pardonner à ton frère et ta sœur s'ils t'abandonnaient alors que tu as le plus besoins d'eux ?

-On ne ferait jamais ça ! S'écria Alexane avec colère

-Et bien les gens que je considérais comme ma famille m'ont fait ça. Répliqua Harry. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, allez faire vos valises, nous partons dans trois heures, et n'emmenez pas n'importe quoi.

-Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, lui dit Encelade en passant un doigt sur la ride qui venait de se creuser sur le front de son mari, tout se passera bien, répéta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre faire leurs bagages, Draco et Kaisa avaient transplané pour faire de même. Harry décida d'aller voir ou en était ses enfants.

Il entra de la chambre d'Alejandro, elle était verte, sur des étagères étaient posés des tonnes de livres de potions, un mur de sa chambre avait été transformé en laboratoire et des potions fumait doucement dans leurs chaudrons. La chambre était impeccablement bien rangée, rien ne traînait par terre et le lit était fait. Alejandro était en train de rétrécir une valise quand il vit son pere.

-Pa' je peux emmener mes potions, elles sont importantes ? Il faut que je m'en occupe. Lui demanda-t-il, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Alejandro, tu referas ses potions une fois à Poudlard, se serait trop dangereux de les transporter, elles sont instables. Tu peux les geler, et quand tu reviendras, tu reprendras là où tu t'étais arrêté. D'accord ?

-Mais... Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard de son pere, d'accord pa', mais si elles perdent leurs effets se sera ta faute !

Harry sourit, puis sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alexane, elle avait dut être bleu, mais les murs étaient couverts de posters des différentes équipes de Quidditch, on ne voyait pratiquement plus un centimètre de mur. Sa fille tentait vainement de récupérer son serpent qui ne paraissait pas du tout content, il était couché par terre et essayait de se faufiler sous une énorme armoire, mais ne faisait que tordre ses ailes.

-Alexane tes ailes ! S'exclama Harry

Sa fille ressortie la tête de sous le meuble en grognant, il s'épousseta tout en jetant un regard noir à son pere.

-Quoi mes ailes ?! Lyra et sous mon armoire et refuse de revenir !

-Que lui as-tu fais encore ?

-Mais rien ! Pourquoi on croit toujours que c'est moi qui fait que tout va mal dans cette maison ? Demanda la jeune fille outrée.

Harry se mit à siffler, et un sifflement lui répondit de sous le meuble, ils échangèrent ainsi quelques sifflements puis il se tourna vers Alexane, en tentant de garder son sérieux.

-Lyra dit que tu as voulu la changer de couleur et que tu t'es servi d'elle pour retrouver tes clefs sans même la remercier, elle est vexée. _Accio_ Lyra.

Un serpent d'environ un mètre apparut, elle ne semblait pas du tout contente d'un tel traitement. Harry, laissa Alexane finir ses valises et se dirigea vers la porte au fond du couloire, la chambre d'Adrastée, cauchemars d'Encelade, il entra, la chambre était rouge vif, des vêtements traînés sur le sol, avec des livres, des parchemins, des plumes, les draps étaient jetés en boules sur le lit et sa fille pestait en cherchant sa deuxième chaussure. Sur le bureau des dessins, des esquisses, et des photos étaient posait en tas, une psyché dans un coin de la pièce était recouverte de tellement photos que sa fille devait avoir du mal à se regarder. Adrastée tenait un balai dans les mains, elle s'approcha d'Harry.

-Pa' tu ne veux pas m'aider à retrouver ma chaussure ? Et je ne veux pas rétrécire mon balai, ça pourrait l'abîmer !

-Ta deuxième chaussure et là, il claqua des doigts et une chaussure s'éleva dans les airs. Quant à ton balai tu n'es pas obligée de le rétrécir mais c'est toi qui le porteras.

-Merci pa' ! Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

-Aller Ad' dépêche-toi, il ne faudrait pas que l'on soit en retard. Ajouta-t-il ironiquement, ta mère me tuerait !

Et il sortit sous les rires de sa fille. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant il était obligé d'y retourner, il se prit à regretter son choix.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plut ! Terminée ! Alors les reviews c'est à gauche... Le tout petit bouton là ! Alors surtout n'hésitez pas... Surtout continuez ! Et laissez-moi des conseils, des critiques, enfin n'importe quoi... Du moment que c'est constructif, ça ne sert à rien de m'insulter...

Questions

Réactions

Suggestions

A bientôt, je répondrais à vos reviews, encore faut-il que j'en aie... Gros Bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent, et qui me laissent des reviews, c'est pour vous que je continue à écrire !


	2. Retour à Poudlard

Abandonné

Disclamer : L'histoire et les nouveaux persos sont à moi mais tout le reste est à JKR, d'ailleurs je ne touche pas d'argent... *Sniff*

Enfin bref, j'espère que mon histoire va vous plaire, moi je suis assez fière de moi ! Je sais ce n'est pas la modestie qui m'étouffe... Lol ! Bonne lecture !!!

_Oh ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews !!! Merci !!! *Yeux de chien battu, auquel même Voldemort ne pourrait résister*_ Chapitre 2 : Retours à Poudlard 

            L'heure du départ était arrivé, Harry tenait Alexane et Adrastée par la main, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas encore en age de transplaner tendit qu'Encelade tenait Alejandro et Orpheo dans ses bras, leurs bagages étaient à leurs pieds tout comme celles de Kaisa et Draco, à quatorze heure précise, ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent quelques secondes plus tard devant la _Cabane Hurlante_, Dumbledore était déjà là, seulement accompagné de Sirius qui paraissait encore plus pale que d'habitude. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant qu'Encelade ne pousse Harry à faire le premier pas.

-Bonjour professeur, Sirius, dit-il avec un mouvement de tête vers son parain, je vous présente mon fils, Alejandro, et mes filles Adrastée, c'est celle aux yeux verts et Alexane, et enfin Orpheo. Quant à elle, dit-il en prenant Encelade par la taille, c'est ma femme, elle s'appelle Encelade.

-Bonjour Harry, enchanté de vous rencontrer Encelade, vous aussi les enfants, je vous croyez plus jeunes. Mais comment avez-vous put...

-Transplaner ? Le coupa Harry, cela ne vous regarde pas professeur. Puis il se tourna vers Draco, vous vous souvenez de Draco ? Et bien voici sa femme Kaisa et son fils Licinius.

-Ravi de vous revoir M. Malefoy et enchanté de vous rencontrer. Vous n'avez pas de bagages ? 

-Elles sont déjà à Poudlard. Lui répondit Draco

-Mais comment... Commença Dumbledore mais en voyant l'air agacé de Harry, il s'interrompit et dit : Je vois ça ne nous regarde pas n'est-ce pas ? Harry hocha la tête sous le regard réprobateur de sa femme.

-Professeur, je n'ai pas réellement envie de traverser tout _Pré-au-Lard_ alors je vous suggère de me donner vos mains.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous... Demanda Sirius qui parlait pour la première foie.

-Si vous préférez renter au château à pieds, ce n'est pas mon problème. Sirius et Dumbedore lui tendirent donc la main, Harry regarda les jumelles embarrassé, Sirius peux-tu prendre la main d'Alexane ?

-Je... Bien sur... Il prit maladroitement l'adolescente par la main, tendit qu'Harry se retournais vers Dumbledore.

-Professeur puis-je vous demander de prendre Adrastée ?

-Bien sur Harry. Harry leur prit chacun un bras et transplana, suivit de sa femme et de leurs amis, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Sirius et Dumbmledore le regardaient avec ébahissement.

-Comment as-tu pus ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, la barrière anti-transpanage et toujours là. Les jumelles lâchèrent la main des deux adultes, Encelade et Draco firent de même avec Alejandro et Licinius. Les quatre enfants ainsi que Kaisa et Encelade paraissaient subjugué par le château et Harry sentit son cœur se pincé à la vue de ce château ou il avait était tellement heureux. 

-Oh Harry ! C'est magnifique ! S'exclama sa femme 

-N'est-ce pas ? Intervint Dumbledore. Si nous rentrions ? Hermione et les Weasleys ont hâtes de vous revoirs. 

-Que font-ils ici ? 

-Hermione est devenu professeur d'arithmancie apres le départ du professeur Vector, et Ron assure la protection du château avec quelques Aurores, quant aux Weasleys, ils ont tenus à venir, je crois qu'ils souhaitent tous te voir et rencontrer ta femme et tes enfants.

-Je serais moi-même enchanté de les rencontrer. Leur dit Encelade.

-Et si nous y allions ? Proposa le vieux directeur.

-Nous vous suivons. Les enfants vous venez, Poudlard nous rouvre ses portes. Lança-t-il avec ironie.

La petite troupe entra dans le hall, puis traversèrent nombres de couloirs, ils passèrent devant le portrait de _la Grosse Dame_, mais ne s'y arrêtèrent pas, ils allèrent plus haut dans le château, bientôt ils stoppèrent devant un tableau représentant une jeune fille rousse qui caressait un cerf accompagné d'un chien, d'un loup et d'un rat, les _Maraudeurs_ ! Il se tourna vers Sirius avec un regard interrogateur.

-Oui Harry, se sont bien les _Maraudeurs_ et Lily, nous avions trouvés ces appartements alors que nous étions en quatrième année, et nous avions décidés de nous les approprier. J'ai pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour vous. Il se tourna vers le tableau et dit : _Sauve qui peut voilà les Serpentard !_ Le tableau bascula laissant place à un court escalier, Harry se reprit et monta, il se retrouva dans une pièce décorée en rouge et or comme la tour des Griffondor, il y avait une grande table au centre, tout un mur était recouvert d'une bibliothèque, une cheminée était allumée, un canapé et des fauteuils étaient installés en face. Harry se tourna vers Sirius.

-Je n'appartiens plus à Griffondor ! S'exclama-t-il avec colère. Je ne suis pas un _maraudeur_, et si c'est ta façon te tenter de te faire pardonner et bien c'est raté ! Je ne veux pas rester ici !

-Harry ! Ils ont fait ça pour te faire plaisir ! Tu n'es plus un enfant, mais un adulte alors comporte toi comme tel ! S'énerva Encelade. Elle ne reçut qu'un regard noir, Harry fit un geste de la main et les couleurs changèrent, la pièce revêtit des tons ocres et crèmes avec des touches de noir et de marrons, cela créait une ambiance chaleureuse qui mit tout le monde à l'aise, sauf Sirius.

-Voilà qui est mieux ! 

-Harry... Le menaça Draco.

-Quoi ? Je ne peux pas choisir les couleurs de mon propre appartement ? Vous pourrez tout remettre en rouge et or apres notre départ. Ajouta-t-il en direction de Sirius et Dumbledore. Le professeur le regardait avec un sourit satisfait et son parain lui paraissait en colère.

-M. Malefoy, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas de cohabiter avec M. Potter.

-Se sera parfait professeur. Merci.

XXX Apres c'être changés, Harry et Encelade sortirent des appartements avec les triplets, Orpheo et Licinius, ses parents n'étaient pas encore prés, il n'arrêtait pas de courir dans tous les sens et de posait des tas de questions sur un tas de choses. Harry était en train de se disputer avec sa femme à propos de l'incident de tout à l'heure avec les couleurs, quand il entendit un bruit de chute et des cris, ils se précipitèrent et purent voir Licinius assit par terre face à un grand rouquin qui tentait de calmer ses pleurs tandis qu'Adrastée et Alejandro riaient aux éclats. Alexane elle tentait de faire taire Licinius. Harry s'approcha de l'enfant et la souleva dans ses bras. 

-Ze suis tombée ! Réussit-il à dire entre deux crises de larmes qu'Encelade essayait de stopper, le messieur il m'a fait tomber ! Harry se tourna vers l'homme en question pour découvrire son ancien meilleur ami, Ron Weasley qui paraissait embarrassé.

-Je suis désolé Harry, ils sont arrivés en courant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'éviter. Je suis vraiment désolé, je...

-C'est bon Ron, c'est un comédien dans cinq minutes il se gavera de bonbons à table !

-Oh ! Vous êtes Ron ?

-Oui et je suppose que vous êtes l'épouse d'Harry.

-Oui je m'appelle Encelade et eux se sont Alejandro, Alexane et Adrastée, quant au pleurnicheur que vous avez bousculé son nom est Licinius, c'est le fils de Draco. 

-Ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous alliez manger ?

-Bien sur, où voulais-tu qu'ils aillent ? Vous avez si peur que ça qu'il s'enfuit votre petit prodigue ? Lança une voie froide avec ironie. Et qu'a tu fais à mon fils pour qu'il pleur ainsi ?

-Je ne t'ai pas parlé Malefoy !

-Ron ! Il a un prénom et c'est Draco ! Et toi le blondinet ne m'appelle plus ainsi ou je vais m'énerver !

-Si tu me rappelle _Blondinet_ une seule foie c'est toi qui va souffrir ! S'exclama faussement vexé Draco

-Très bien les garçons ! Arrêtaient de vous chicaner et descendons manger, je crois que vos enfants ont faim ! Ils regardèrent les triplets et Licinius, qui avait recommencé à courir et à se plaindre.

-Oui, nous n'allons tout de même pas camper dans ce couloir ! Intervint Kaisa, elle et Encelade poursuivirent leur chemin laissant les trois hommes seuls, Ron et Draco se lançaient des regards meurtriers. 

-Bon et si nous y allions, nous aussi ? Les interrompit Harry. Tu nous accompagne Ron ? 

-Je te suis.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants avant que Ron ne reprenne la parole, visiblement il n'était pas tres à l'aise.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens Harry ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas Weasley ! Vous ne vous en êtes pas inquiétés avant d'avoir besoins de lui ! Alors ne joue au petit garçon repentant ! 

-Draco calme-toi ! Il se tourna vers Ron et lui répondit sereinement, il a raison ça ne te regarde pas, vous ne vous êtes pas inquiétés de la façon dont on se défendrait de Voldemort sans baguettes ! Et si je suis ici aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour vous tous mais pour ma famille, je ne permettrais pas qu'il leur soit fait le moindre mal. Puis il continua son chemin avec Draco, laissant Ron la tête basse médité sur les paroles de son _ami_.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle, ils virent leurs femmes et leurs enfants qui paraissaient attendre.

-Pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas ? Leur demanda Harry

-Nous avons préférées vous attendre, il y a beaucoup de monde dans la salle et personne ne nous connaît, alors que vous...

-Nous sommes des meurtriers ! N'oublie pas ça ! Dit Harry d'une voie menaçante

-Papa ! Vous n'êtes pas des meurtriers et j'ai faim, alors si nous pouvions entrer ! Lui répondit Adrastée avec insolence, ce qui les fit rire. 

Harry prit Encelade par la taille et entra, elles avaient raison, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la salle, Harry reconnu Remus Lupin, Sirius évidement, Ginny, Fred & George, Percy, M.et Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore, Lavande, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Neville et presque tous les Griffondors qu'il avait connu, il y avait même Olivier Dubois et... Cho Chang ! Tous les regardaient avec honte et la plupart baissaient les yeux pour ne pas croiser les siens, il s'approcha de Dumbledore. Et murmura :

-Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait personne ?

-Je l'ai peut être dis à une ou deux personne, mais je ne pensais pas que...

-Laissez tomber ! L'interrompit Harry qui c'était crispé. Dumbledore ne put cacher un autre sourire et lui demanda d'une voie qui indiquait clairement qu'il voulait une réponse :

-Harry, comment avez-vous put transplaner sans baguette, et sans professeur pour vous apprendre ? Car vous n'aviez plus de baguette ? Lui demanda-t-il avec obstination, Harry eut un sourire sans joie.

-Non, professeur, si vous ne vous en rappelez plus c'est vous-même qui les avait brisés professeur ! Dit-il avec un tel ressentiment que tous se sentirent à nouveau terriblement coupable. Sirius qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils avaient fait sans baguette lui demanda :

-Mais alors comment ? Harry se tourna vers son parain et le regarda un instant avant de lui répondre.

-Grâce à toi Sirius, la seule chose que tu es fais pour moi. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que j'étais puissant et que je deviendrais le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle, alors quand nos baguettes ont été brisées, nous avons recherchés les _bannis_, ces sorciers qui avaient été chassés comme nous, ils nous ont appris à faire de la magie sans baguette tout simplement.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? L'interrompit une voie qu'il reconnu, elle appartenait à Hermione, sa meilleure amie, son premier amour, elle lui avait pourtant tournée le dos comme les autres.

-Je croyais que toi tu saurais ça Mione, la magie ne réside pas dans un bout de bois, la baguette et seulement un conducteur mais une foie assez puissant on est capable de s'en passer. Montrez leurs, dit-il en se tournant vers les triplets. 

Ils lui firent trois magnifiques sourires et Adrastée se tourna vers Hermione avec un regard charger d'éclairs, elle murmura quelque chose que personne ne compris et Hermione se retrouva avec des cheveux verts, et affublée d'une robe rose à volants jaunes et orange, de deux énormes taches bleues sur les joues. Les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire ainsi que leurs parents tandis que les autres personnes présentes dans l'assistance se retenaient par politesse. Puis Alejandro se tourna vers Sirius mais Harry se plaça devant son parain et dit d'une voie neutre :

-Trouve autre chose.

Son fils parut mécontent mais ne dit rien au lieu de ça il se concentra et des décorations apparurent un peu partout dans la pièce, décorant les tables de chaque maisons de sa couleur, il eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers son frere, Alexane paraissait réfléchir puis elle sourit comme si elle avait trouvé, elle se concentra et soudain toutes les personnes présentes sauf lui-même ses jumeaux, ses parents et la famille de Draco se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements, à ce moment Rogue fit son apparition et tous se tournèrent vers lui pour le voir avec un caleçon rouge décoré de _vifs d'or_ et une foie de plus tous éclatèrent de rire. Quand ils furent calmés Harry se tourna vers Sirius et Dumbledore dont on ne pouvait voir que le torse dépassé de la table où ils étaient assis.

-Vous voyez, c'est tres simple, et encore, ils n'ont que quatorze ans ! La magie sans baguette est bien plus puissante que celle avec baguette, en voyant ce que font mes enfants, croyez-vous que tous les élèves de quatrième année de Poudlard serait capable de la même chose avec une baguette ! Mais tentait d'imaginer de quoi nous sommes capables moi, Draco, Encelade et Kaisa. Il cligna des yeux et tout redevint à la normal, chacun avait de nouveau ses vêtements, Hermione été redevenu normal et les décorations avaient disparus. Tous les regardaient ébahis. 

-Chacun de vous est capable de faire de même, mais pour cela il faut avoir vécu quelque chose de douloureux, les triplets ont des baguettes et ce qu'ils font avec est plus impressionnant que ce qu'ils font sans, cela fait à peine un an, qu'ils savent ne pas toujours se servir de baguettes.

-Mais tes enfants n'ont rien vécu de douloureux ! S'exclama une voie haineuse, ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Parvati.

-Que sais-tu de ce que mes enfants ont vécu ou nous ? Qui te permet de juger un seul des membres de ma famille !

-_Harry Potter le Survivant_, faites moi rire, tu n'es qu'une mauviette, tu t'es caché je ne sais où de Voldemort, et tu réapparais aujourd'hui pour nous donner des leçons ! Nous aussi nous avons souffert sûrement plus que toi ! J'ai...

-Taisez-vous ! Hurla Alexane, taisez-vous ou je vous transforme en âne ! 

-Comment pourriez-vous savoir ce que l'on a vécut ! Vous ne savez même pas qui nous sommes ! Cria Alejandro

-Vous n'êtes que des gamins de quatorze ans trop arrogants pour admettre que vous avez vécut couvés par vos parents ! S'exclama Lavande pour défendre son amie.

-Comment peux-tu... Commença Harry mais Adrastée l'interrompit

-Nous ! Couvés ! Non mais vraiment ! Ma mère et la fille du roi des fées ! Voldemort et ses sbires cherchent à nous tuer depuis notre naissance ! Il a tué Lily ! Il a torturé nos parents sous nos yeux ! Il a besoins de nos vie pour asservir le monde ! Nous sommes rejetés à cause de ce que nous sommes ! Alors osez nous dire que nous n'avons pas souffert ! Rugit-elle prête à sautée sur toute personne qui oserait faire une remarque.

-Mais alors vous êtes les enfants de la... Commença Hermione avec entrain.

-Non ! S'écria Harry, Hermione je t'interdis ! Se sont mes enfants, c'est à moi de le leur dire ! Et ils sont encore trop jeunes ! 

-Vous êtes contents stupides Griffondor ? Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruel avec ces enfants ? Nous n'aurions jamais dut revenir ! Dit Draco avec colère, Encelade avait pris sa fille, Alexane dans ses bras et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Professeur, je crois que nous dînerons dans nos appartements si cela ne vous dérange pas. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il prit ses fils par les épaules et tous sortirent de la grande salle sans un regard en arrière. Dés que la porte fut refermé ils entendirent un brouhaha envahire la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ils retournèrent dans les appartements et les triplets allèrent directement s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Adrastée. Draco alla coucher Licinius, puis les quatre adultes s'assirent autour de la table, Encelade entreprit de nourrire Orpheo mais sans grande conviction.

-Comment ont-ils put ? Demanda Encelade d'une voie qui trahissait sa souffrance

-Je te l'avais dis, ce monde est sans pitié ! S'en prendre à mes enfants ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Adrastée est parlée de Lily, ils n'avaient plus jamais prononçés son nom depuis qu'Il l'a tué. Et Hermione qui m'a rappelé cette prophétie, je refuse que l'on leur en parle, je veux qu'ils aient le temps d'être heureux, je veux qu'ils soient repartis à la rentrée et qu'ils se fassent des amis. Nous battrons Voldemort ! S'emporta-t-il avec une rage qui ne demandait qu'à être lâchée.


	3. Explications

Chapitre 3 : Explications 

****

            Le lendemain Harry décida de faire travailler aux triplets leurs magies sans baguettes, il les emmena à la bibliothèque avec Encelade et Draco, il leur reexpliqua quelques petites choses, puis leur confia un énorme grimoire qu'ils prirent en bougonnant des paroles incompréhensibles à propos _des parents tortionnaires qui ne laissaient pas de vacances à leurs enfants_. 

Encelade et Draco quant à eux étaient partis dans la réserve, ils cherchaient des informations sur la prophétie dont avait parlé Hermione, la veille, Harry avait prétendu ne plus se rappeler de quoi elle parlait exactement et bien qu'ils sachent tout deux qu'il mentait, ils n'avaient pas insistés.

Harry lui s'assit à une table proche de celle de ses enfants, il fit apparaître un grimoire sur lequel aucun titre n'était gravé, il était tout usé et râpé, mais il n'y fit pas attention, et l'ouvrit, sembla chercher un moment un passage qui l'intéressait, il s'arrêta sur une page et fit apparaître une pile de parchemins remplit de note de toutes sortes et commença à écrire tout en lisant avec un air de concentration extrême sur le visage, cela faisait des mois qu'il travaillait sur son projet, pourtant il n'avait pas encore obtenu de résultat probant, mais ce qu'il venait de trouver pouvait expliquer ses multiples échecs et faire aboutir son sortilège, quand une ombre se plaça devant la lampe qui lui permettait de lire, il sut immédiatement à qui appartenait cette ombre, il ne releva même pas la tête et dit d'une voie calme :

-Pousse-toi Ron, je ne peux plus lire.

-On peut s'asseoir ? Lui répondit une autre voie, il ferma les yeux un instant et se remit à lire, il avait éjecté Ron et Hermione de la bibliothèque. A peine une minute plus tard le rouquin fermait le grimoire du survivant avec violence, perdant ainsi la page que Harry avait enfin trouvait, il leva des yeux flamboyants de colère vers celui qui avait fait ça.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je commençais enfin à comprendre comment faire ! Qui te permets de faire ça ? Grinça-t-il d'une voie menaçante.

-Nous sommes tes amis ! Nous...

-Non vous n'êtes pas mes amis ! Les amis sont des personnes en qui ont peut avoir confiance et vous êtes tout sauf ça ! Il rouvrit son livre en tentant de retrouver la page sur laquel il travaillait.

-Harry ! Si tu nous ignore comment veux-tu que les choses s'arrangent ? Lui demanda Hermione, il soupira et referma le livre pour regardait ses _amis_ avec froideur.

-Tu veux une explication ? Très bien ! Pendant six ans je vous ai considéré comme mes meilleurs amis, ma famille, j'ai même crut t'aimer Hermione ! J'étais enfin heureux, j'avais découvert qui j'étais vraiment et Sirius se comportait en vers moi comme un pere ! J'avais crut pouvoir oublier tout ce que j'avais vécut jusque la, je faisais des projets d'avenir, les choses normal que fait un adolescent ! Et puis un jour on me réveille une baguette pointait sur moi, on me menace, on m'injure, et vous mes amis vous étiez la à me regarder avec dégoût et mépris, Sirius m'a même mordu ! Et Dumbledore, mon mentor, l'homme en qui je croyais le plus, celui que je respectais le plus, me condamne à Azcaban, et brise ma baguette, pire vous me condamnez avec mon pire ennemi : Draco Malefoy ! Et vous voulez que l'on s'explique alors que vous m'avez brisé, j'ai eut l'impression de dépérire, vous me détestiez ! Vous ! Ceux que j'aimais ! Que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus ? Ce que j'ai vécut comme enfer ? Ce que Voldemort a fait à ma famille ? Ce que je suis devenu ? Et comment ? Vous voulez que je vous pardonne ? Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. En me faisant ça, vous m'avez maudit, ma femme à souffert, mes enfants ont souffert et tout ça pour une bande d'hypocrite, qu'avez vous fait une foie que j'ai disparut ? Vous vous êtes trouvés de nouveaux amis ? Vous avez fondé une famille ? Trouvés un métier ? Mais avez-vous seulement pensé à moi ? A ce que j'étais devenu ? Non. Il rouvrit son livre sans un mot de plus, il n'avait pas vu Encelade et Draco juste derrière lui.

-Non mais quand vous déciderez-vous à le laisser tranquille ? Vous croyez que nous n'avons pas assez souffert comme ça ? Laissaient le tranquille ! Dit Draco d'une voie qui laissait paraître sa colère. 

Il s'assit près de Harry, Encelade fit de même et regarda Ron et Hermione avec frustration.

-Que voulez-vous vraiment ? Un article pour une quelle conque feuille de chou ? 

-Cela ne vous regarde pas !

-Bien sur que ça les regarde, Draco est mon meilleur ami, il a vécut les même épreuves que moi, il m'a soutenu quand j'en avais besoins et j'ai fait pareil pour lui, il est plus que mon ami, il est mon frere et...

-Mais tu parles de Malefoy ! De Malefoy ! Notre ennemi ! S'écria Ron avec une colère qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir.

-Non. Malefoy est mort quand le _Survivant_ est mort, quand vous nous avez rejetés. Nous ne sommes plus Malefoy et Potter  mais Draco et Harry. Nous nous sommes servit de limite, il savait quand je surpassais mes forces et il m'interdisait d'aller plus loin, et lorsque je suis passé outre, il m'a retiré ma magie. 

Draco et Encelade éclatèrent de rire à se souvenir et Harry eut un sourire que Ron et Hermione n'avaient plus vu depuis leur septième année. Un sourire heureux. Ils les regardèrent ahuris.

-Mais comment avez...

-Ce n'est pas le comment qui est important mais le pourquoi. Apres tout pourquoi mon ennemi de toujours ferait ça alors que mes supposés meilleurs amis ne l'ont pas fait ? Parce qu'il tenait plus à moi que ceux avec qui j'avais passé quatre ans.

-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, lui dit Draco ironiquement, la conversation semblait l'amusé.

-Nous en sommes voulus de n'avoir rien fait, avoua Hermione en ignorant Draco, Nous aurions dut te croire, mais tu étais si distant avec nous, avec moi... J'ai préférée penser que c'était parce que tu étais un mangemort, sinon j'aurais du me remettre en compte, ton éloignement serait de notre faute. Tu comprends ? 

Harry la regarda un instant sans rien dire, il semblait plongé dans des pensées douloureuses, il la regarda tristement.

-Tu te rappelle ce que Sirius à dit à Qeudvert en troisième années ? Et bien je vais te le rappeler ! Il a dit à Peter que chacun des Maraudeurs serait prêt à donner sa vie pour un des autres. Et bien moi aussi je serais mort pour vous ! Et vous vous avez été aussi lâche que ce rat ! Vous avez choisi la facilité ! Même Sirius qui prônait ces belles paroles à agit ainsi ! Vous m'avez tous trahis comme Qeudvert a trahi mes parents ! Il aurait voulu crier sa haine et sa rage face aux amis que l'on ne sait pas choisir.

-Tu as raison. Je me suis trompé. Avoua une voie rauque derrière lui. 

Il se retourna pour voir son parain, il n'avait pas l'air bien et malgré lui Harry s'inquiéta, il n'avait jamais réussi à le détester, il avait été pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un pere et quoi qu'il fasse, il l'aimerait et le respecterait toute sa vie, même si il était déçu et triste qu'il ne lui ai pas fait confiance.

-Sirius ce jour là tu étais la avec l'air méprisant de dégoût avec lequel tu regardais Qeudvert... Tu m'as mordu ! Toi ! Moi je t'ai cru ! Je t'ai laissé une chance de t'expliquer alors que je pensais que tu étais le meurtrier de mes parents ! Je t'ai écouté, et toi tu m'as mordu. Toi plus que qui conque aurait dut savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'apparence. Voilà la différence entre nous, Peter m'a dit un jour que mon pere aurait pitié et j'ai agis comme mon pere aurait agit. Sirius as-tu réfléchis à la façon dont mon pere aurait agit en de telle circonstance ? Crois-tu sincèrement qu'il m'aurait mordu ?

**XXX**

****

Alexane en avait assez d'entendre Adrastée et Alejandro se disputaient sur chaque page qu'ils lisaient. Elle se demanda comment ils pouvaient s'aimer autant en passant leurs temps à se chicaner. Elle se tourna vers la table ou était assit son pere, il le vit debout en train de crier sur l'homme qu'il pensait être Sirius. Tout à coup il se tut et écouta le rouquin qui avait bousculé Licinius, puis il pâlit, il se rassit et sa mère tourna vers lui un visage bouleversé tandis que Draco lui serait l'épaule en signe de réconfort, Alexane vit des larmes couler sur le visage de son père. Son père qui n'avait jamais versé une seule larme en leur présence même lorsque Lily... Enfin, il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait le troubler au point d'en pleurer, il maudit le sort de silence qu'Harry avait installé, il se tourna vers ses jumeaux.

-Regardait. Dit-il stoppant net leur _discussion_.

-Quoi ? S'exclama sa sœur en se tournant, elle aussi vers la table qu'occupait les adultes.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est... Papa ? Qui... Pleure ? Demanda Alejandro d'une voie sans timbre. Tu crois que c'est... Asriel ?

-Bien sur que non idiot ! Sinon Draco aurait réagit.

-Oui tu as raison. Alexane et Adrastée le regardèrent inquiet, il n'avait pas répondu à la provocation de sa sœur. Vous ne croyez pas que nous devrions aller voir ce qui se passe ? Il ne paraissait pas s'être rendu compte de la mine de ses jumelles.

-Je ne sais pas, Alexane hésita, si papa a mit un sort de silence c'est sûrement pour nous garder en dehors de la conversation. Argua-t-elle

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! Nous avons le droit de savoir ce qui bouleverse nos parents ! L'indignation était facilement perceptible dans la voie de leur sœur.

Alexane regarda à nouveau ses parents, ils écoutaient attentivement ce que disait Sirius et si les larmes avaient disparus du visage de son pere, il paraissait maintenant choqué de ce que lui disait Sirius, il se remit à crier, leur mère intervint pour le calmer mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il agrippa son parain par le col, alors que Draco et Ron tentait de le faire lâcher prise, Sirius continuait à lui parler, il criait lui aussi, quand elle vit que Harry était en train de l'étrangler, elle se leva d'un bond, ses jumeaux avaient eut le même réflexe, ils s'élancèrent vers eux, traversèrent le sort de silence, immédiatement des cris leurs envahirent la tête, elle et Adrastée attrapèrent leurs père, prêtant main forte à Draco et Encelade tandis qu'Alejandro allait aider le rouquin et sa copine. Ils réussirent à les séparer, Sirius était haletant, alors qu'Harry dans une colère noir, il se remit à crier :

-Comment as-tu pus ? Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Hurla-t-il à Sirius, celui-ci le regarda et parla, sa voie encore plus rauque qu'habituellement :

-Pour nous tu étais un meurtrier ! Et nous ne savions pas comment te trouver une foie que tu as été innocenté ! Nous ne pouvions rien faire !

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit, tu n'avais pas le droit, hurla-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione qui recula d'un pas, comment as-tu osée me cacher une chose pareille ? Comment as-tu pus être aussi cruel ? De quel droit ? J'étais vraiment fou quand j'ai cru t'aimer ! Se devait être un sortilège ! N'importe quoi, mais dites-moi que je n'ai pas aimé ce monstre ! S'exclama-t-il avec rage.

-Papa ! S'écria Adrastée, Tu peux nous expliquer ? Nous ne comprenons pas tout la. Il la regarda un instant avant qu'Encelade intervienne

-Ad' parle mieux à ton père. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son mari, Harry tu leur dois la vérité, ça les concerne aussi. Il ne répondit pas, elle se tourna alors vers ses enfants. Mais Ron défendit son ami, interrompant Encelade.

-Tu exagère c'est toi qui est parti ! Tu aurais pus avoir un procès et être innocenté et tu l'aurais connu ! Vous seriez mariés et heureux ! Alors ne t'en prends pas à elle mais à toi seul !

-Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je laisse les detraqueurs m'emmener ? Tu connais tres bien l'effets qu'ils ont sur moi ! Et tu sais aussi que je n'aurais pas eu de procès ! Vous m'auriez laissé croupir à Azcaban ! Et je ne veux pas penser à ce que serait ma vie si Encelade et les enfants n'étaient pas là ! Ce que je ressentais pour Hermione n'était rien à coté de ce que je ressens pour Celade. Et je suis sur que tu as étais ravi de me remplacer, tu n'attendais que ça !

-Il lui fallait bien un père ! Se défendit Ron

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi qui l'a élevé ! Et ou est-il aujourd'hui ? Que fait-il ? Sait-il qui je suis ?

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? S'énerva Alexane

Draco se tourna vers sa filleule, le regarda tristement

-Hermione et Harry sortaient ensemble à Poudlard et ton père vient de découvrire qu'il est père d'un enfant de dix-huit ans.

-Oh ! Mais comment avez-vous put garder ça pour vous ? Ce n'est pas comme adopté un chiot ? S'exclama Alejandro médusé

-Alors Hermione réponds à ma question ! Coupa Harry sèchement

-Il te ressemblait énormément, en fait quand j'ai vu ton fils j'ai cru voir Pylade, il était son portait craché, sans les ailes bien sur. Elle prit un air nostalgique, c'était un tres bon élève, et aussi un merveilleux joueur de Quiddich, il jouait comme gardien. Il était apprécié de tous, et oui il savait que tu étais son pere, il te ressemblait trop pour que l'on puisse lui cacher. Il a voulu devenir auror mais avant il voulait retrouver son pere... Mais... Mais... Elle se mit à pleurer, Ron posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et continua :

-Nous lui avions déconseillé de te rechercher, nous ne savions pas comment tu réagirais. Mais il a insisté, il est tres têtu. Voilà trois mois qu'il est parti, et nous n'avons plus de nouvelles, il c'est forcement passé quelques choses, ça ne lui ressemble pas, même si il me déteste il aime Mione. Nous avons peur que Voldemort...

-Pourquoi te déteste-t-il ?

-Pour avoir prit la place de son père, pour lui tu es un héros, on lui a dit que tu pouvais tres bien être mort, mais il a refusé de nous écouter.

-Voldemort sait qu'il est mon fils ?

-Oui. Il l'a vu et ça a suffit. Mais Ron ne t'as pas dis que nous croyons qu'il a rejoint les rangs de Voldemort.

-Comment ça ?

-Il était à Serpentard, il a visité la chambre des secrets et il était fasciné par la magie noire... J'ai peur pour lui, je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui soit fait du mal... J'en mourrais...

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Vous vous rendez compte ce que vous lui avez fait vivre ? Tout ça par peur ! Puer des reproches que je pouvais vous faire ! Il faut faire quelques choses !

-On ne peut rien faire. Il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve. Intervint Sirius calmement.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Cria Harry

-Je suis la personne la plus proche de lui, il me considère comme un père, il me considère comme toi, tu me voyais.

Harry claqua des doigts faisant disparaître tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table et sortit de la bibliothèque avec rage, faisant voler les livres des étagères.

-Vous êtes vraiment cruels ! C'est horrible ce que vous avez fait ! S'écria Adrastée

-Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez osé faire ça ! S'indigna Alejandro.

-Venez nous sortons, intervint Alexane, _Accio_ balais ! 

Aussitôt trois magnifiques balais fendirent les airs et atterrirent dans les mains de leurs propriétaires. Qui sortirent rageusement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quiddich que leur père leur avait montré la veille. Adrastée voulu enfourché son balais, mais Alejandro la retint.

-Ad' tu connais la règle avant de voler. Dit-il sévèrement, elle soupira puis dit négligemment :

-_Accio _nécessaire à balais_._ Deux minutes plus tard ils étaient tout les trois assit à astiqué leurs balais. 

Alejandro les regarda alors s'elevaient dans les airs, Alexane et Adrastée étaient batteurs, elles avaient toujours besoins de se defouler et le Quiddich leur permettaient de taper autant que le besoins s'en faisait ressentir. Lui il était attrapeur, bien plus calme que ses jumelles et bien plus studieux, il avait du mal à se mettre d'accord avec Adrastée et elle adorait le contredire juste pour le plaisir. Il s'envola lui aussi et tous trois se mirent à faire des courses et des figures plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Ils finirent debout sur leurs balais, comme sur des surfs, ils sautèrent à terre d'un même mouvement et Adrastée poussa un soupir de bien être.

-Ouah ! J'adore voler, c'est vraiment super !

Alexane éclata de rire et s'écroula dans l'herbe recouverte d'une fine couche de neige.

-Tu nous dis ça à chaque foi.

-C'est parce que je le pense à chaque foie ! Répondit-elle vexée.

Ils aidèrent leur sœur à se relever et repartir en direction du château, espérant que tous étaient calmés.

Bon voilà le chapitre est terminé ! Ouf ! Je tiens à remercier tout mes reviewer, je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir quoi que se soit, moi-même je ne pense pas que mon histoire soit super mais je l'écris pour le plaisir. J'été vraiment super contente quand j'ai vu vos review, je n'arrêtais pas de sourire ! 

Pour le chapitre 4 j'espère le finir bientôt, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais me dépêcher. Au fait mes chapitres seront plutôt court comme vous avez put le remarquer mais il y en aura beaucoup (je pense...)

Je voulais aussi vous dire que vous pouvez me faire des suggestions dans vos review, je n'ai pas vraiment de plan je décide au fur et à mesure que j'écris alors surtout n'hésitez pas, ça me ferait même tres plaisir. Vous pouvez me suggérer un caractère que vous aimeriez voir chez un personnage et si c'est possible j'essaierais... Gros Bisous à vous tous.

Et n'oubliez pas de remercier NanaduValdor sans qui vous ne pourriez pas lire ma fics puisque moi et l'anglais ça fait quatre ! Oui je sais c'est pas ça non plus en math...


	4. la solution

_Abandonné___

_Disclamer_ : rien n'est à moi... Sauf Encelade, Kaisa, Alexane, Adrastée, Alejandro, Asriel, Licinius, Mateo, Pylade, Hydiel, Danaé... Je crois que c'est tout mais si j'en ai oublié, pardonnez-moi... SVP... **Yeux de chien battu qui attendrisse tout le monde** MERCI !!!

**Nouveaux personnages :**

****

_Encelade Potter_ : Elle est la femme d'Harry c'est aussi une fée, elle a de grands pouvoirs, elle est presque toujours calme et posée.

_Kaisa Malefoy_ : C'est la meilleure amie d'Encelade et la femme de Draco, pour l'instant on ne sait rien sur elle.

_Alejandro Potter_ : C'est le fils aîné d'Harry, il a deux sœurs jumelles, il a quatorze ans. Il est très intelligent, il parle peu et quand il le fait, il touche toujours le point qui fait mal, c'est un as des potions, et évidemment il a de grand pouvoir. C'est un demi-fée tout comme ses sœurs.

_Adrastée Potter_ : Elle est l'une des jumelles d'Alejandro, elle a un caractère de feu, et est très irascible, elle s'énerve facilement, elle est aussi la plus impulsive.

_Alexane Potter_ : Elle est la dernière des triplets. Elle est au centre des trois, son frère et sa sœur étant des extrêmes. Elle s'énerve moins que sa sœur, mais quand quelque chose lui déplait elle n'hésite pas à foncé.

_Orpheo Potter_ : Il a à peine un an, il est sans importance, du moine pour l'instant.

_Asriel Malefoy_ : Fils aîné de Draco, il a quinze ans. Il sort avec Adrastée, il est enjoué et toujours plein de bonne volonté. Mais comme tout les Malefoy, il tient beaucoup à la magie noire.

_Licinius Malefoy_ : Dernier fils de Draco, il a cinq ans et comme Orpheo il n'a pas grande importance pour l'instant. 

_Hydiel et Danaé_ : Se sont des Goldsatrs, des êtres mi-humain, mi-félin, ayant des pouvoirs surpassant ceux des sorciers, et même des mages. Se sont des amis d'Encelade, Kaisa, Draco et Harry.

_Pylade Potter_ : Fils d'Harry et Hermione, il a dix-huit ans, était un Serpentard. Il ne connaît pas son père et sa mère pense qu'il a rejoints Voldemort. Il considère Sirius comme son père et déteste Ron

_Mateo_ : Il serait le petit-fils de Voldemort. On ne sait rien sur lui, à part que Dumbledore et Pylade l'aiment beaucoup.

Chapitre 4 : La solution 

****

            Alexane se dirigeait vers leurs appartements en compagnie d'Adrastée et d'Alejandro, ses jumeaux étaient une fois de plus en train de se disputer. Alexane ne les écoutait pas, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est être au calme et ne plus les entendre. A un tournant elle bouscula un homme, elle allait s'excuser quand elle reconnu le parrain de son père. Ils se turent attendant qu'il parle.

-Vous rentriez aux appartements ? 

-Oui. Je suppose que vous aussi. Lui répondit Alejandro. 

-Je peux venir avec vous ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Ils continuèrent en silence, Sirius les regardait et il commençait à les différentier, Alejandro devait être le plus calme, il n'était pas agressif et devait être un étudiant zélé, un peu comme Lily, la première fille, celle aux yeux bleus paraissait plus casse-cou mais en même temps très mystérieuse, elle devait ressembler à Harry alors que l'autre fille avait un caractère de feu, et un instinct de maraudeuse, elle s'entendrait très bien avec James, ils se ressemblaient trop. Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau et Alejandro délivra le mot de passe, ils montèrent.

-Hé oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Cria Adrastée

-Ad' ! Soupira sa sœur, elle haussa les épaules, un tic apparemment familier chez elle, puis elle récria, Draco apparut en haut des escaliers.

-Arrête de hurler Ad'. La reprimanda-t-il. Licinius dort et vos parents son sortis il y a à peine cinq minutes avec leurs balais, ça doit être de famille, ajouta-t-il en regardant les triplets leurs balais à la main. Au fait Asriel arrivera demain nous irons le chercher à Près-au-Lard, il sera avec Hydiel et Danaé. Puis il aperçut Sirius. Que voulez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement

-Je voulais vous voir ainsi qu'Harry.

-Que nous veux-tu ? Demanda une voix dure dans son dos

Alexane se retourna pour voir son père. Il était accompagnait de sa mère et d'Hydiel et Danaé, c'étaient des amis à leurs parents, ils n'étaient pas humains, ni sorciers, ni moldus. C'étaient des créatures mi-homme, mi-animal, Danaé avait des oreilles et une queue de chat, des yeux en amande comme les félins. Hydiel lui ressemblait beaucoup, des tenus noirs serrés leurs corps comme une seconde peaux. On les appelait les _Goldstar_ et ils étaient tres rare et tres craint par les sorciers car tres puissants. Prés d'eux Asriel, il était vraiment beau, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux de glace. Leur meilleur ami et le petit ami d'Adrastée.

-Mais que faites-vous déjà la ? 

-Charmant accueil ! S'exclama l'homme qui accompagnait Harry

-Asriel ! S'écria la jeune fille en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme, faisant sourire toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ils s'embrassèrent, Draco toussa et ils se séparèrent, l'adolescent le regarda et lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

-Papa ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Comment va Licinius ? Maman n'est pas la ? C'est joli ici. On va rester longtemps ? Je...

-Stop ! Cria son pere, tous éclatèrent de rire, il était exubérant et il leurs avaient réellement manqué. Draco s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras puis l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Il se tourna vers Alexane ils se regardèrent un instant puis poussèrent un petit cri en se jetant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Oh ! Asriel tu m'as tellement manqué ! S'exclama-t-elle, il fit de même avec Alejandro qui le serra dans ses bras pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Les arrivants saluèrent tout le monde ce qui donna lieux à des réjouissances, Alexane était plus qu'heureuse de revoir Asriel. Tout comme Adrastée, Alejandro était lui plus réservé, il avait toujours était un jaloux de l'affection que ses deux sœurs lui portaient et puis elles faisaient encore plus de bêtises quand il était-la. Il n'approuvait pas toujours ce que faisaient Adrastée et Alexane avec Asriel, généralement cela finissait mal, mais il les suivait toujours, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

-Ad', j'ai trouvée ! 

-Qu'as-tu trouvée ? Intervint Alejandro

Il se redressa comme pris en faute, Adrastée et Alexane savaient tres bien de quoi il parlait mais elles savaient aussi qu'Alejandro n'appreçirait sûrement pas l'idée et pourtant cela les rendrait tellement plus puissant. Depuis toujours les enfants avaient tentés de battre leurs parents. Contrairement à ce que croyait Harry ils savaient tres bien de quelle prophétie parlait Hermione, ils n'avaient pas réellement de camps par rapport à la magie, ils ne dépassaient pas le seuil de la cruauté mais étaient bien plus avançaient en magie noire que des enfants de leurs ages ne devraient l'être. Alexane pensait que si ses parents apprenaient tout ce qu'ils savaient ils leurs lanceraient sûrement un sort d'amnésie, c'est pourquoi ils avaient toujours été tres prudents.

-Ecoute Alejandro, commença Adrastée, ne t'énerve pas, mais nous avons trouvé un sort qui pourrait être tres utile pour notre destinée. C'est un sort permettant de lire dans les pensées des autres mais aussi de parlait par télépathie à toute personne connaissant le sort. C'est réellement ce dont nous avons besoins. Tu imagine la puissance que nous aurions avec ça ! Papa, maman, et même Voldemort plus personne ne pourrait rien nous cacher et le mieux c'est que les personnes ne connaissant pas le sort ne se rendront même pas compte que nous faisons ça ! Le hic c'est que c'est encore un sort de magie noire, mais nous ne l'utiliserons pas à mal et tu sais que la magie noire n'est mauvaise qu'avec de mauvaise intentions... Et nous nous pouvons fermer nos esprits et empêcher qui conque d'y entrer. Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle.

-Et le mieux c'est que le sort n'est pas vraiment compliqué à réalisé. Il faut juste que nous le fassions ce soir. Ajouta Asriel

-Pourquoi ce soir ? Lui demanda son ami

-Parce qu'il faut qu'il soit fait un soir de pleine lune, et que ce soir c'est la pleine lune. Sinon nous devrions attendre un mois avant de pouvoirs le faire. Mais nous avons besoins de beaucoup d'ingrédients et si nous voulons les avoir avant ce soir il faudrait que l'on se dépêche !

-Mais comment va t'on faire pour trouver les ingrédients ? Nous ne connaissons pas le château ! Le seul endroit que je connaisse et le terrain de Quiddich ! S'exclama Alexane

-Moi je sais comment nous pourrions faire. Leur dit simplement Alejandro

-Ah oui ? Comment ? L'interrogea avidement Asriel

-Et bien... En faite il suffit de trouver la carte de Poudlard... Vous savez celle que grand-pere et Sirius avait faite. Ensuite nous prenons la cape et... Et voilà.

-Alejandro tu es un génie ! Je t'adore ! S'exclama Adrastée en lui sautant au coup.

Tous se mirent à rire. Les quatre adolescents retournèrent dans la salle commune pour voir où étaient leurs parents, ils ne trouvèrent qu'Hydiel, il était en train de lire il regarda les enfants avec un grand sourire et dit d'une voie espiègle :

-Vous pouvez aller chercher la carte et prenez aussi la cape de Draco, deux par cape c'est plus pratique. Il leur fit un clin d'œil et se replongea dans la lecture.

Ils avaient oubliés que les _Goldstar_ avaient une ouïe tres développé, beaucoup plus que les sorciers. Heureusement que c'était Hydiel quoi avait surpris leur discussion, Danaé aurait sauté au plafond les menaçant des pires représailles possibles. 

Ils montèrent l'escalier de pierres menant aux chambres d'Harry et de Draco. Les deux jumelles restèrent devant, faisant le guet, tandis qu'Alejandro allait chercher la carte et la cape d'Harry et qu'Asriel allait chercher la cape de Draco. Celui-ci ressortit immédiatement. Il attendirent quelques minutes qu'Alejandro ressortent mais il prenait un temps fou. Il sortit tout un coup.

-Vite sous la cape ! Chuchota-t-il

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Ad' c'est pas le moment. Les parents arrivent ! Vite.

Alejandro attrapa Alexane par la taille et elle passa la cape sur leur tête. Asriel se dépêcha de faire de même avec Adrastée, pas mécontent d'avoir à la serré contre lui. La cape les recouvrait entièrement. Ils se collèrent au mur, au cas où leurs parents montreraient. Ils ne pouvaient pas bouger, la porte était fermée et ça se serait remarqué si ils l'avaient ouverte. Ils s'en rapprochèrent pour entendre la discussion, qui semblait animée.

XXX 

-Harry ! Je pense que Sirius a raison ! C'est la meilleure solution ! Ne soit pas si borné ! Criait Encelade.

-Encelade à raison ! Tu te feras passer pour un prof, moi, Kaisa, et Encelade pour des aurors et tout se passera bien ! Et puis se sera mieux pour les enfants d'être des enfants d'aurors, que de meurtriers ! Ici, ils seront suspectés de tout ce qui se passera ! Je te parle de vécut Harry, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils seront à Serpentard...

-Nous n'en savons rien ! Le coupa sèchement son ami

-Nous savons tous que la magie noire les intéresse et que ça ne les dérangeraient aucunement d'y être !

-Et je suis le descendant de Gryffondor !

-Tu parle tu as dis toi-même que le choipeau avait hésité à t'envoyer à Serpentard ! Harry je croyais que c'était clair entre nous. Serpentard est la maison de l'ambition et non pas celle des mangemorts. Si ils y sont si nombreux c'est parce qu'ils sont rejetés par tous ! Nos enfants seront à Serpentard je sais que tu le sais alors ne t'entête pas !

-Harry. Intervint calmement Hydiel, je crois que se serait le mieux. Tes enfants seront en sécurité la bas. Et tu pourras rencontrer tes parents. Tu en as toujours rêvé, ne gâche pas cette chance.

-Vous croyez que c'est facile ? Depuis que je suis entré dans le monde de la sorcellerie on s'acharne sur moi ! Ne peut-on pas laisser mes enfants en paix ? Vous savez tres bien ce qui se passera si ils doivent affronter Voldemort ! Ils sont plus puissants que nous ne le serons jamais ! Et vous savez qui ils veulent envoyer avec nous ! C'est absurde ! Je ne permettrais pas qu'ils leur soient fait le moindre mal !

-Harry, nous ne serons même pas nées. Comment veux-tu qu'il sache que se sont eux les élus ? Il ne pourra pas et il se fichera pas mal de savoir qui ils sont. Et Draco, ils seront à Gryffondor, dit Encelade en se tournant vers le blond, Sirius nous l'a dit. Ils vont devenir amis avec les Maraudeurs. Nos enfants sont brillants. Ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté dans la voie.

-Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. Se résigna Harry.

-Nous avons toujours la choix. Intervint pour la première foie Kaisa. Harry cette décision c'est à toi de la prendre. Encore une foie tu es le seul à pouvoir choisir. Mais pense à leurs avenirs. Tout les quatre vont avoir une vie difficile. Ils feront de grandes choses. Il y aura sûrement des dérapages. Nous savons tres bien que la magie noire les intéressent, mais se seront leurs choix. Et je pense que rencontrer tes parents te rendrait heureux, non ?

-Bien évidement, se serait la première foie que je les verrais.

-En plus si tu bats Voldemort, ça changera le présent. Tu grandiras avec tes parents, tu ne seras pas le survivant. Et tu ne seras pas renvoyé, etc... Tu auras enfin l'enfance heureuse dont tu as toujours rêvé. 

-Mais si je tue Voldemort, je te tue ainsi que nos enfants.

-Harry, c'est vrai que c'est lui qui a fait renaître notre race, mais... En faites c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Mais je peux t'assurer que ça ne me tueras pas, ni les enfants.

-Tu m'as mentis ? S'énerva son mari

-Non ! Je vais t'expliquer. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas on pourrait monter pour parler plus tranquillement de tout ça.

-Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas à nous tous ? Qu'as-tu à cacher à Draco, Hydiel et Kaisa ?

-C'est à dire qu'Hydiel et Kaisa savent déjà. On pouvait percevoir de l'impatience dans sa voie.

-Pardon ?

-Je te rappelle que j'ai grandi avec eux, ils sont pour moi ce qu'était Ron et Hermione pour toi, peut être même plus puisque, je les connais depuis toujours, comme Asriel et les triplets. Mais ce que je vais t'apprendre ne change pas grand chose. Et si je ne t'ai l'ai jamais dis c'est parce que celui qui nous a rendu la vie est l'équivalent de Voldemort. Mais je suis réellement la descendante du roi des Astreïdes.

-Dans ce cas tu peux tres bien en parler devant eux.

-Harry ne fuis pas. Ne te cache pas derrière tes amis. Tu sais que nous devons parler tout les deux. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Kaisa, cela ne regarde pas que toi, cette décision je crois que j'ai le droit de choisir mes enfants. 

-Tu veux que nous discutions ? Et bien allons-y ! Et il monta l'escalier et sa femme le suivit, aussi en colère que lui.

XXX 

-Alexane allons-y pendant que la porte est ouverte. 

Alejandro tira légèrement sur la cape de sa jumelle et d'Asriel pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils sortaient. Ils descendirent l'escalier traversèrent le plus silencieusement du monde la salle commune. Il vit Draco se tournait vers eux, un instant ils s'immobilisèrent, Adrastée et Asriel leurs rentrèrent dedans, manquant les faire tomber. Il était sur que Draco et Kaisa avaient senti leur présence. Draco se leva et se dirigea lentement dans leur direction, comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Alejandro saisit le bras d'Alexane et ils se décalèrent le plus doucement possible. Draco s'arrêta exactement à l'endroit où ils étaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Hydiel se leva discrètement.

-Draco qu'est-ce que tu cherche ?

-Il y a une personne dans la pièce. 

-Mais que veux-tu dire ? Il n'y a que nous trois.

-Ne te moque pas de moi Hydiel ! Je sais que tu le sens aussi ! Pourquoi fais-tu comme si il n'y avait personne ?

-Draco certaine chose doivent se passer. Je sais qui est dans cette pièce et ce que veut cette personne. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Bon je vais faire un tour.

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il sentit une main lui agripper le bras, il se retourna pensant que Draco tentait de le retenir mais il ne vit rien, il sourit, ouvrit le tableau et laissa passer les adolescents, puisqu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'eux. Il sortit à leur suite. Il entendit un bref :

-Merci.

Puis des pas précipité dans les couloirs. Il sourit et ré entra dans les appartements. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune.

XXX 

Alejandro s'arrêta dans un couloir vide et retira sa cape. Peu de temps apres Adrastée et Asriel apparurent à leur tour. Adrastée était secouée d'un rire silencieux. Et Asriel tentait de garder son calme. 

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tout les deux ? Leur demanda Alexane

-Nous... Nous avons... Rencontrés... Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

-Vous avez rencontrés quoi ? Insista Alejandro

-Nous avons rencontrés un espèce de veille éberlué avec un chat qui marmonnait et... Et tu connais Ad'...

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?

-J'ai juste lancée un tout petit sort. Le concierge va être tres agréable cette année, et le chat... Le chat n'arrêtait pas de ronronné pendant que le concierge nous expliqué comment nous pouvions sortir de Poudlard sans être vu... Hilarant.

-Moi je trouve ça nul. Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire un concierge sympa et un chat ronronneur ! Tu nous fait perdre notre temps pour rien ! S'énerva leur frère

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Ad' on vient de découvrire des choses pantagruéliques sur nous... Cela ne t'intéresse pas de savoir qui est vraiment maman, qui Nous sommes vraiment ? Et cette histoire de ne pas être ici à l'école ! Tu ne veux pas savoir où nous serons ? Ad' tu ne réfléchis donc jamais ?

-Alejandro ne t'énerve pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?! Tu sais que moi aussi je veux des réponses à toutes ces questions mais je ne peux pas les avoir maintenant alors je me distrais comme je peux ! Bon et si nous allions chercher les ingrédients, je vous rappelle que nous devons aller dans la foret interdite pour faire la potion alors dépêchez vous.

-Bon tres bien, alors où devons nous aller pour trouver des yeux de cobra, du chrysope, de la poudre de corne de licorne, une feuille de mandragore, du polygonum, une tentacule de tentacula venemeuse et un cheveu de Velane. Enuméra Asriel

-Presque tout se trouve dans un bureau au troisième étages. Le reste est dehors dans la serre la plus dangereuses, il faudra être prudent. Bon il faut se dépêcher allons-y. Lui répondit Alexane.

Ils étaient au sixième étages, ils leur fallait descendre trois étages sans se faire remarqué. Ils devaient donc rester sous leurs capes d'invisibilités, mais les capes étaient chaudes et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à les supportaient. Adrastée s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un escalier et retira sa cape, de fines gouttelettes de sueur constellaient son front.

-J'en ai marre ! Il n'y a personne dans ces couloirs pourquoi se cacher, seul le concierge se promène la nuit et il est devenu doux comme un agneau ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Ne recommence pas tes caprices d'enfant gâtée ! Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on nous voit ! Lui répondit Asriel

-Je n'ai pas de caprice d'en...

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Les interrompit Alexane. Dépêchez-vous sinon on ne pourra pas la faire cette nuit.

-Et alors on la fera le mois prochain ! C'est pas une question de vie ou de mort ! S'énerva la jeune fille.

-En faites il vaut mieux le faire pendant les vacances car au début on va avoir du mal à contrôler ce nouveau pouvoir et si il y a trop de monde nous recevrons tout leur pensés en même temps, en faites c'est même pas sur mais ça peut être un effet secondaire et si c'est le cas il faut mieux qu'il y est le moins de monde possible sinon on va avoir la tête complètement explosé. Tout dépendra de notre puissance pour canaliser ce pouvoir. Bon on y retourne ?

Ils regardèrent tous Asriel la bouche ouverte et l'air passablement énervé.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé de ça avant ?

-Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Et pour moi ça allait de soit. Bon on y va ? S'impatienta-t-elle

-Oui mais sans nos capes. Nous les remettrons aux moindres bruits. 

Tous acquiescèrent et continuèrent à descendre, et malgré la carte ils avaient tout de même du mal à se repérer et s'égarèrent à plusieurs reprises. Quand ils arrivèrent au troisième étages, ils s'arrêtèrent pour savoir où aller maintenant.

-Je pense que c'est un bureau sûrement celui d'un prof de potion. Ca va être facile de... Vite sous vos capes ! Y'a Sirius et un autre homme qui vienne dans notre direction ! S'écria Alexane

Les adolescents remirent leurs capes le plus vite possible et se collèrent au mur. Ca va devenir une habitude, pensa Alejandro.

**XXX**

****

            Et voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plut ! Surtout continuez ! Et laissez-moi des conseils, des critiques, enfin n'importe quoi... Du moment que c'est constructif, ça ne sert à rien de m'insulter...

**Vinea :**  Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et ne t'inquiète surtout pas je continue.

****

**Lunicorne :** T'inquiète, voilà la suite, contente ?

**Nakhemda : **Merci ! Merci ! Ta review m'a fait rire et tu as raison... Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! A tu déjà vu un Potter parfaitement normal ? Moi non ! Et ceux la ne font pas exceptions à la règle, ils sont tous... Spéciaux...

**Tiffany :** Merci beaucoup ! Continue à m'envoyer des reviews ! Voilà la suite.

**Mimi :** Voilà ! Voilà ! Ca arrive ! 

**Solar :** Merci ça fait plaisir.

Et merci à tout les autres que je n'ai pas cité, je vous fais de gros bisous et j'attends vos reviews, ça me motive alors plus j'en aurais, plus vous aurez vite les prochains chap ! 


	5. la potion

_Abandonné___

_Disclamer_ : rien n'est à moi... Sauf Encelade, Kaisa, Alexane, Adrastée, Alejandro, Asriel, Licinius, Mateo, Pylade, Hydiel, Danaé... Je crois que c'est tout mais si j'en ai oublié, pardonnez-moi... SVP... **Yeux de chien battu qui attendrisse tout le monde** MERCI !!!

**Nouveaux personnages :**

****

_Encelade Potter_ : Elle est la femme d'Harry c'est aussi une fée, elle a de grands pouvoirs, elle est presque toujours calme et posée.

_Kaisa Malefoy_ : C'est la meilleure amie d'Encelade et la femme de Draco, pour l'instant on ne sait rien sur elle.

_Alejandro Potter_ : C'est le fils aîné d'Harry, il a deux sœurs jumelles, il a quatorze ans. Il est très intelligent, il parle peu et quand il le fait, il touche toujours le point qui fait mal, c'est un as des potions, et évidemment il a de grand pouvoir. C'est un demi-fée tout comme ses sœurs.

_Adrastée Potter_ : Elle est l'une des jumelles d'Alejandro, elle a un caractère de feu, et est très irascible, elle s'énerve facilement, elle est aussi la plus impulsive.

_Alexane Potter_ : Elle est la dernière des triplets. Elle est au centre des trois, son frère et sa sœur étant des extrêmes. Elle s'énerve moins que sa sœur, mais quand quelque chose lui déplait elle n'hésite pas a foncé.

_Orpheo Potter_ : Il a à peine un an, il est sans importance, du moine pour l'instant.

_Asriel Malefoy_ : Fils aîné de Draco, il a quinze ans. Il sort avec Adrastée, il est enjoué et toujours plein de bonne volonté. Mais comme tout les Malefoy, il tient beaucoup à la magie noire.

_Licinius Malefoy_ : Dernier fils de Draco, il a cinq ans et comme Orpheo il n'a pas grande importance pour l'instant. 

_Hydiel et Danaé_ : Se sont des Goldsatrs, des êtres mi-humain, mi-félin, ayant des pouvoirs surpassant ceux des sorciers, et même des mages. Se sont des amis d'Encelade, Kaisa, Draco et Harry.

_Pylade Potter_ : Fils d'Harry et Hermione, il a dix-huit ans, était un Serpentard. Il ne connaît pas son père et sa mère pense qu'il a rejoint Voldemort. Il considère Sirius comme son père et déteste Ron. Il est calme et posé.

_Mateo_ : Il serait le petit-fils de Voldemort. Il a un caractère enjoué, mais s'énerve facilement, il sait user de son charme à volonté et adore énerver Alexane.

Chapitre 5 : La potion 

****

Sirius parlait avec Rogue de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry à la bibliothèque, à propos de Pylade mais aussi de ce dont il leurs avaient parlé, il lui parlait également de Malefoy, le petit protégé de Rogue.

-Alors ainsi vous lui avez parlé de Pylade ? Comment a-t-il réagit ?

-Comment voulais-tu qu'il le prenne ? Bien sur qu'il l'a mal prit ! Comment réagirais-tu si on t'apprenait que tu as un fils de dix-huit ans ?

-Tu as raison. Et ses enfants ? L'une des filles à l'air de lui ressembler, insolente, comme lui à son age, ça doit être de famille !

-Severus ! Grogna Sirius

-Oui, bon et cette histoire pour vaincre Voldemort ? Ils ont accepté ? 

-Draco et Encelade ont l'air d'accord mais Harry n'est pas emballé. Je pense qu'il a peur, d'avoir idéalisé ses parents, surtout James, je ne sais pas si...

-J'ai toujours dit que James était...                                              

-Severus ! James était mon meilleur ami et même s'il ne c'est intéressé à Lily que pour te faire enrager, il a finit par l'aimé alors ne recommence pas, elle était une maraudeuse et James et elle allaient parfaitement bien ensemble !

-Ne t'énerve pas. De toute façon c'est du passé alors n'ergotons pas sur cette histoire. Et tu lui as parlé de Mateo ? Sirius hocha la tête sombrement, comment a-t-il réagit ?

-Harry a failli me sauter dessus, il m'a même accusé d'être de Son coté ! Et Malefoy étais d'accord avec lui, heureusement que sa femme à prit ma défense. Le problème c'est que s'il accepte Dumbledore ne lui laissera pas le chois de l'emmener, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit tres... Comment dire ? Sympathique avec lui. Et il y a aussi le fait que... Non...

-Le fait que quoi ? S'impatienta Rogue

-Harry ne veut pas, apparemment tuer Voldemort dans le passé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sa femme est une fée.

-Oh ! Je n'ai pas remarqué quand je les ai rencontré. Donc ses enfants ont encore plus de pouvoir que ce que nous ne le pensions ? Et sa femme peut lire dans les pensées ? Mais s'il tue Voldemort... Oh !

-Tu as compris. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être aussi simple, elle sait une chose que nous ignorons, que même Harry ignore, une chose que Mateo connaît lui aussi.

-Comment peux-tu savoir que cet enfant sait quelque chose que nous ignorions ? Il ne parle qu'à Dumbledore.

-Je sais mais je l'ai vu et je sais qu'il sait. Enfin tu comprends ?... Tu crois que ses enfants pourront l'accepter ? Après tout il est le petit-fils de Voldemort et...

Alexane et Adrastée poussèrent toutes deux un petits cris. Severus empêcha Sirius de continuer, et ouvrit la porte pour regarder dans le couloir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

-Tu n'as pas entendu ? Le coupa Rogue, Sirius fit signe que non. J'ai l'impression de revenir vingt ans en arrière quand Potter se cachait sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour visiter le château et je suis prêt à parier que ses enfants sont là quelque part, sous la cape de leur père, la cape de James... Il tendit les mains en avant et avança précautionneusement, je sais qu'ils sont là...

-Severus je crois que tu deviens parano, et je ne présume pas qu'Harry apprécie que l'on accuse ses enfants de quoi que se soit...

-Je me fiche pas mal de ce que Potter dira, je sais qu'ils sont là quelque part. Montrez-vous Potter ! Alors qu'attendez-vous, vous n'avez pas le courage de faire face à vos actes ? Ca suffit maintenant...

Harry émergea soudain d'un couloir en compagnie de Draco et Encelade, il cherchait leurs enfants.

-Alors Rogue, tu vois des esprits ? Mieux les esprits de mes enfants, tu n'as pas changé, et tu es ami avec, lui, murmura-t-il en désignant Sirius.

-Tes enfants sont là Potter, sous une cape d'invisibilité, je le sais, je les aie entendu.

Harry regarda autour de lui et aperçut les quatre adolescents qui lui firent des sourires contrits, il leur lança un regard noir mais continua à chercher quelque chose autour de lui comme s'il ne les avait pas vu. Draco et Encelade scrutaient Harry pour savoir si Rogue disait vrai et ils comprirent bien vite qu'oui.

-Tu te trompes, je suis capable de voir sous les capes d'invisibilités et ils ne sont pas ici, mais tu as raison, il est possible qu'ils décident de visiter le château, de toute façon tu ne peux rien faire puisqu'ils n'appartiennent à aucune maison. Et je te conseille de surveiller tes paroles devant eux, je crois que si tu disais le moindre mal de qui conque leur tient au cœur, ils auraient du mal à se maîtrisaient, ils contrôlent encore mal leurs pouvoirs, alors méfie-toi.

-C'est une menace Potter ?

-Non seulement un conseil, mes filles sont très impulsives et je crois qu'après ce qui c'est passé hier dans la grande-salle un autre incident de ce genre les ferait craquer. Ajouta-t-ils en tournant un regard d'avertissement vers les capes où les adolescents hochèrent frénétiquement la tête.

A ce moment ils virent le directeur se précipitait vers eux en courant, il paraissait complètement affolé et surtout très inquiet. Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle alors qu'Encelade faisait apparaître une chaise où il se laissa tomber haletant. Rogue et Sirius se précipitèrent vers lui, alors qu'Encelade faisait cette foi-ci apparaître un verre d'eau que le vieil homme s'empressa de boire.

-Albus que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Sirius gagnait par l'inquiétude

-Ma... Mateo... Mateo à disparu... Je l'ai cherché partout... Il s'est envolé... Il a laissé une lettre disant qu'il voulait retrouver Pylade... Je ne pas croire que ce gamin ai encore fait une fugue, il sait très bien que si son grand-père le retrouve... Dumbledore ne termina pas sa phrase, ne pouvant se résoudre à dire tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

-Ecoutez Albus, s'il est parti retrouver Pylade, celui-ci la saura et vous le ramènera immédiatement, vous savez comment il est. Répondit calmement Sirius

Le directeur lui donna raison et malgré l'anxiété qui le tenaillait, il repartis vers ses quartiers avec à sa suite Rogue et Sirius. Tous firent de même, sauf les triplets et Asriel qui se dépêchèrent de finirent ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

XXX 

****

-Harry ! Je n'arrive pas à les réveiller, je ne sais pas à quelles heures ils sont revenus hier soir mais certainement très tard, Kaisa à le même problème avec Alejandro et Asriel. 

Harry se plaça entre les deux jumelles, et retira vivement les couvertures de sur leurs têtes, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à grogner, avant de faire un geste de la main pour refermer les rideaux que leur père réouvrit immédiatement, elle continuèrent à bougonner avant d'entendre deux cris dans la chambre a coté. Elles se levèrent d'un bond en comprenant que c'était Alejandro et Asriel qui avaient hurlé, tous se précipitèrent dans la chambre voisine pour voir Draco rire aux éclats devant les deux garçons trempaient jusqu'aux os. A leur tours les filles, Harry et Encelade éclatèrent de rire pour être bientôt expulsé par les deux garçons furieux d'être prit ainsi.

Une demi-heure plus tard tous étaient prêt et descendaient déjeuner dans la grande-salle. Ils entrèrent sans un regard pour les autres personnes présentes et allèrent s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, tandis que leurs enfants s'installaient à l'une des tables vides, celles des Serdaigles. Harry et Draco étaient crispés, malgré eux, leurs épouses tentèrent de les faire se détendre mais arrêtèrent bien vite en réalisant que cela ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses.

Tous étaient silencieux n'osant dire quelque chose de peur qu'Harry, ou plutôt ses enfants ne se mettent en colère. En même temps tous savaient qu'ils allaient devoir crever l'abcès comme le disait Sirius, mais ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre, ils avaient besoins de lui, il était devenu puissant, très puissant, et ils savaient qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les aider.

-Harry nous devons parler, il faut que l'on puisse s'expliquer, nous ne pouvons pas collaborer ainsi. Dit doucement Dumbledore, en voyant que son ex élève ne lui répondait pas il continua, je voudrai que vous sortiez, dit-il en regardant les enfants.

Alexane et Adrastée allaient se révolter quand leur mère se leva.

-Sortez, nous devons parler entre adultes et cela ne pourrait que vous ennuyer, profitez en pour visiter le château. Fit-elle gentiment mais fermement.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers leur père, cherchant son appuie, il haussa les épaules leur signifiant d'obéir à Encelade sans rechigner, les triplets et Asriel furent surprit de voir la décontraction et la satisfaction sur le visage d'Harry, il n'était d'ailleurs pas les seuls, Danaé, Hydiel, Kaisa et Draco le regardaient avec inquiétude mais eux non plus ne firent aucun commentaire heureux de le voir dans cet état d'esprit.

XXX 

****

Asriel claqua ostensiblement la porte pour marquer son mécontentement, Alejandro se frottait la tempe d'un air agacé, le sort qu'il avait pratiqué la veille ne serait opérationnelle que dans une semaine minimum et en plus il leur prodiguait un mal de tête permanent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas calmer de peur de faire disparaître le sort. Quant à Adrastée elle avait fait apparaître dans sa main une de ses balles moldu, qui sont prétendu anti-stress, c'était une chose qu'elle adorait, mais là la balle de pierre taillée était broyée entre ses mains de telle manière qu'elle allait finire par les casser, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

Soudain l'immense porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur deux personne, le premier devait avoir environ seize ans, des cheveux noirs, coiffait un peu n'importe comment, des yeux bleus profonds, et un teint pâle, qui rendrait jaloux un cadavre, et pourtant les sorcières devaient se pâmaient pour ses beaux yeux, le second portait une longue cape noire rattachée par une simple attache d'argent en forme de P, son capuchon lui recouvrait le visage, empêchant qui conque de le reconnaître. Les quatre amis pensèrent immédiatement qu'il était un mangemort. 

Les deux garçons continuaient de discuter activement, apparemment ils ne les avaient pas encore vu, le premier tourna la tête dans leur direction et devint encore plus pâle (si c'était encore possible...), il se tourna vers son compagnon et lui chuchota quelque chose d'indistinct, mais l'autre se tourna vers eux et sursauta violemment.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Les interpella Alexane

-La question est : Qui êtes-vous ? Fit l'adolescent

-Ma sœur t'a posé une question ! Alors réponds-y !

-On ne t'a donc jamais apprit à ne pas répondre à une question par une autre question ? Intervint sérieusement Alejandro

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire sous l'œil éberlué des quatre autres, celui qu'ils voyaient répondit une fois de plus, en souriant toujours.

-On ne nous à jamais rien apprit, nous n'avons pas été couvés... Nous nous sommes élevés seuls...

-Ne fais pas dans le dramatique, je t'en prie! Tu vas me faire pleurer... Feignit de compatir Alexane, alors présentez-vous !

-Très bien puisque mademoiselle le prend ainsi, mon nom est Mateo Marvolo Jedusor, et mon compagnon n'est autre que le célèbre Pylade Harry Potter. Clama Mateo avec emphase

-Tu mens ! S'écria Adrastée plus avec peur qu'avec colère.

-Non il ne ment pas. Ce que Mateo vient de vous dire est la stricte vérité. Répondit le plus calmement du monde le soit disant Pylade. Et pour prouver ses dires il retira son capuchon laissant apparaître une tête aux cheveux de la même couleur que ceux d'Hermione mais aussi désordonné que ceux des Potter, Les jumelles et Asriel se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Alejandro, la ressemblance entre eux était indiscutable. Le garçon devait avoir deux ans de plus que Mateo, son air sombre s'adoucit quelque peu lorsqu'il regarda Alexane et Adrastée.

Alexane, quant à elle ne pus s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. Mateo se tourna vers elle et croisa son regard, un petit sourire arrogant se dessina sur ses lèvres, il reçut un violent coup de coude de son compagnon et se tourna furieusement vers lui mais retint les mots qu'il avait sur les lèvres en voyant le regard noir de son ami.

-Pourquoi nous croirions-vous ? S'interposa Asriel 

-On ne vous demande pas de nous croire, mais vous qui êtes vous ? Lui répondit Pylade d'une voix posé mais autoritaire, qui appelé à une réponse

-Je m'appelle Alexane, elle c'est Adrastée, sa sœur se plaça à ses côtés, et lui Alejandro, continua-t-elle en sentant la main de son frère se poser sur son épaule, quant à lui, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Asriel, c'est notre meilleur ami, Asriel Malefoy. Et si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué nous sommes des Potter.

Un silence s'installa alors dans le hall les deux groupes s'affrontaient du regard, cherchant ce que l'autre pouvait penser.

-Vous êtes des fées, dit soudainement Mateo qui continuait à les scruter, pourtant vous n'avez pas d'ailes, ni leur caractère... Comment se fait-il ? Demanda Mateo

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça toi ? Le coupa abruptement Adrastée

-On ne t'a donc jamais appris à ne pas répondre à une question par une autre question ? Railla Mateo avec bonne humeur.

-Réponds.

-La façon dont je peux le savoir ne te regarde absolument pas, et arrête de me parler comme si tout t'était dû ! Siffla-t-il à l'intention d'Alexane

-Elle n'a jamais agit comme ça ! La défendit Asriel

-Tu es quoi toi ? Son petit ami pour la défendre ainsi ?

-Certainement pas ! Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne te regarde en aucune façon, alors je te retourne ta suggestion : Arrête de me parler comme si tout t'était dû !

-Quel caractère ! Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible que tu sois une fée, de plus vous êtes des Potter, et Pylade n'est vraisemblablement pas une fée... Et néanmoins je suis sur de ne pas me tromper... Je ne comprends pas...

-Alors n'essaye pas. L'interrompit Adrastée

-Bon si vous arrêtiez de vous disputer, vous pourriez peut être nous dire ce que vous faites ici, à Poudlard. Les stoppa Pylade

-Je te retourne ta question ! Tu n'es pas censé avoir rejoint les rangs de Voldemort ? Le singea Adrastée

Les deux garçons se figèrent, leurs bouches se durcirent, et leurs yeux se rétrécirent, ils étaient terrifiants, Alexane, pensa instantanément qu'ils venaient de faire une grosse erreur. Son frère et Asriel se remirent en position de défense, devant les deux sœurs qui avaient-elles aussi sortis leurs baguettes.

-Vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes, je ne vous ferai rien, et de tout façon si je voulais vous tuer vous ne pourriez rien faire.

-Ne sois pas aussi présomptueux ! Si nous le voulions nous pourrions vous désarmer et même vous faire très mal,  S'écria Adrastée avec indignation

-Tu ne nous as pas répondu.

-C'est vrai. Admit-il en retrouvant un semblant de sourire. Qui vous a dit que j'étais un mangemort ?

-Ton père, et ta mère n'a rien fait pour le contredire, elle à juste pleurer, papa était dans une colère noir, j'ai cru qu'il allait frapper Hermione, sans parler de Sirius, quoi que lui n'était pas d'accord avec le rouquin, désolée, je ne me souviens plus de son nom, enfin bref j'ai cru que papa et Draco allaient commettre un meurtre, heureusement que maman l'a retenu, ton père était...

-Ce n'est pas mon père ! Sans vouloir vous froisser... Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais nous avons le même père...

-Nous le savons. C'est pour cela que papa était aussi furieux contre ta mère et Sirius. Alexane lui raconta l'épisode de la bibliothèque. Puis lui expliqua que les adultes étaient tous dans la grande salle.

-Dans ce cas nous y allons, vous nous accompagnez ? Fit Mateo.

Alejandro sembla hésiter :

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils apprécient, papa nous a expressément fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de nous dans la salle, et maman n'avait pas l'air de rire, de plus c'est un ordre de Dumbledore...

-Et vous vous obéissez comme des petits anges ! Comme c'est mignon, affecta de s'attendrire Mateo

-C'est faux ! Seulement toi tu n'as jamais subit une colère d'Harry et Encelade Potter conjugué, si c'était le cas tu n'irais pas je peux te l'assurer. S'indigna Asriel.

-Trêve de blablate rie, vous nous accompagnez ou non ? Les interrompit une fois de plus Pylade, sans se départir de son calme

-Nous vous suivons. Répondit Adrastée

Pylade et Mateo précédèrent les triplets et Asriel, ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle toujours en silence. Pylade ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper et entra, il avait auparavant remit son capuchon. Tout les adultes présents se tournèrent vers eux. Harry se leva et regarda ses enfants avec colère.

-Je croyais vous avoir fais comprendre que nous avions besoins de parler sans vous, alors je crois que vous avez assez de chose à vos faire pardonner pour ne pas en plus désobéir à mes ordres. Je pensais que toi Alejandro tu saurais les résonnés. Continua-t-il en regardant les deux sœurs.

Dumbledore se leva

-Harry se ne sont pas tes enfants qui sont en fautes. Mateo, j'attends une explication et j'attends qu'elle soit valable, quant à toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Pylade, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas entrer ici comme ça, un jour nous t'attaquerons, croyant que tu es un mangemorts.

-D'après ce que m'ont dit les triplets et Malefoy vous me prenez déjà pour un mangemort, la tenue ne fera que renforcer votre jugement.

Sirius se leva d'un bond.

-Moi je sais que tu n'es pas un mangemort, j'ai confiance en toi, on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Excusez-moi de tout gâcher, mais j'aimerais savoir à qui je m'adresse, et ce que mes enfants font avec vous.

-Harry permet moi de te présenter Mateo Jedusor, le concerné fit une révérence comme s'il était honoré de lui être présenté, et Pylade Potter.

Harry blêmit brusquement alors que Pylade retirait son capuchon. Ils se fixèrent intensément comme s'ils avaient peur que de se quitter des yeux ne fassent disparaître l'un d'eux. Mais soudain, un cri déchira le silence pesant de la grande salle. Tous se retournèrent pour voir qui avait hurlé, ils trouvèrent Adrastée couché par terre déjà entourée de ses jumeaux et de son petit ami qui faisait tout pour la calmer, mais elle continuait à se tordre de douleur, comme sous l'effet d'un doloris des plus puissant, leurs parents ainsi qu'Hydiel, Danaé, Kaisa et Draco s'élancèrent vers eux, à ce moment là Asriel poussa lui aussi un hurlement rauque avant de s'écrouler tout comme son amie. Alejandro et Alexane c'étaient mit à pleurer tout en lançant des sorts que les adultes ne comprenaient pas, Mateo et Pylade s'approchèrent à leurs tours et vinrent s'accroupir prés des deux jumeaux.

-Nous connaissons les sorts que vous lancez, nous allons vous aider, leur murmura Mateo.

Et ils se mirent eux aussi à réciter des formules, quand Alejandro tomba à son tour au sol comme une masse joignant ses cris à ceux de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, Alexane pleurer sans aucune retenu et avait arrêté de lancer des sorts pour crier leurs noms. Les adultes tentaient de s'approcher des adolescents, mais à part Pylade et Mateo personne n'y arrivait comme si une barrière était placée autour d'eux. Puis Alexane finit par s'écrouler elle aussi, elle n'eut que le temps de sentir deux bras fort se refermer sur elle, puis tout devint noir...

XXX 

****

            Merci encore à tout ceux qui me lisent, vraiment vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fais plaisir de recevoir vos reviews, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer. Alors surtout n'oubliez pas ! REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!

_Lunenoire_ : Oui Lily est morte, mais en réalité les triplets ne parlaient pas de la même Lily, mais celle dont ils parlaient est morte, elle aussi, tu comprendras bientôt, ils en reparleront. Et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je les adore !

_Mimi_ : Merci beaucoup, continue à me lire !

_Ouamm_ : Tes critiques sont constructives, et désolée si ça te déçoit mais se seront toujours les enfants d'Harry les héros, ça me laisse plus de liberté, je préfère ne pas avoir à changer la personnalité que JKR a donné à son personnage. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry est vraiment très puissant, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres... Et surtout continu à me reviewer.

_Tiffany_ : Merci beaucoup, mais n'arrête pas de me laisser un message !

_Vaness_ : J'espère que tu t'y retrouve mieux dans les noms avec les indications en début de chapitres, si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail et je te répondrai avec une explication que je tenterai de rendre clair et précise. Et encore merci.

_aurelerc_ : Merci ! Voilà la suite, contente ?

_Lunicorne_ : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, continuer surtout, tes reviews je les adore !


	6. Une décision de prise

_Abandonné___

_Disclamer_ : rien n'est à moi... Sauf Encelade, Kaisa, Alexane, Adrastée, Alejandro, Asriel, Licinius, Mateo, Pylade, Hydiel, Danaé... Je crois que c'est tout mais si j'en ai oublié, pardonnez-moi... SVP... **Yeux de chien battu qui attendrisse tout le monde** MERCI !!!

Bon et bien voilà alors bonne lecture pour ce sixième chapitre, qui, je l'avoue, et beaucoup moins bien que le cinquième, et oui je mettais vraiment amusée pendant les disputes de Mateo et Alexane ! J'adorrrrrrrrre Mateo !!!!!!!

**Nouveaux personnages :**

****

_Encelade Potter_ : Elle est la femme d'Harry c'est aussi une fée, elle a de grands pouvoirs, elle est presque toujours calme et posée.

_Kaisa Malefoy_ : C'est la meilleure amie d'Encelade et la femme de Draco, pour l'instant on ne sait rien sur elle. Sauf qu'elle est aussi une fée.

_Alejandro Potter_ : C'est le fils aîné d'Harry, il a deux sœurs jumelles, il a quatorze ans. Il est très intelligent, il parle peu et quand il le fait, il touche toujours le point qui fait mal, c'est un as des potions, et évidemment il a de grand pouvoir. C'est un demi-fée tout comme ses sœurs.

_Adrastée Potter_ : Elle est l'une des jumelles d'Alejandro, elle a un caractère de feu, et est très irascible, elle s'énerve facilement, elle est aussi la plus impulsive.

_Alexane Potter_ : Elle est la dernière des triplets. Elle est au centre des trois, son frère et sa sœur étant des extrêmes. Elle s'énerve moins que sa sœur, mais quand quelque chose lui déplait elle n'hésite pas à foncé.

_Orpheo Potter_ : Il a à peine un an, il est sans importance, du moine pour l'instant.

_Asriel Malefoy_ : Fils aîné de Draco, il a quinze ans. Il sort avec Adrastée, il est enjoué et toujours plein de bonne volonté. Mais comme tous les Malefoy, il tient beaucoup à la magie noire.

_Licinius Malefoy_ : Dernier fils de Draco, il a cinq ans et comme Orpheo il n'a pas grande importance pour l'instant. 

_Hydiel et Danaé_ : Se sont des Goldsatrs, des êtres mi-humain, mi-félin, ayant des pouvoirs surpassant ceux des sorciers, et même des mages. Se sont des amis d'Encelade, Kaisa, Draco et Harry.

_Pylade Potter_ : Fils d'Harry et Hermione, il a dix-huit ans, était un Serpentard. Il ne connaît pas son père et sa mère pense qu'il a rejoints Voldemort. Il considère Sirius comme son père et déteste Ron. Il est calme et posé.

_Mateo_ : Il serait le petit-fils de Voldemort. Il a un caractère enjoué, mais s'énerve facilement, il sait user de son charme à volonté et adore embêter Alexane.

_Trydon et Camille Potter_ : Parents de James Potter, ils accueillent Harry et les personnes venant du futur. On ne sait encore rien d'eux.

_Satheen Rogue_: Sœurs de Trydon, elle est aussi la mère de Rogue. On ne sait encore rien d'elle.

_Octavia Rogue_ : Sœur jumelle de Rogue, on ne sait encore rien d'elle.

_Orion White _: Nom d'emprunts de Sirius, il y a déjà un Sirius dans le passé.****

Chapitre 6 : Une décision de prise 

****

            Quand elle se réveilla Alexane, ne vit autour d'elle que du blanc, tout était blanc, elle crut d'abords qu'elle était morte, puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait bouger, bien qu'une douleur lancinante lui vrille les tempes. Elle regarda autour d'elle et comprit son erreur, elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle aurait dut s'en douter, le nombre de fois où elle c'était réveiller dans une infirmerie... Alors que se soit celle de Poudlard ou une autre. Son lit était entouré d'un rideau d'un blanc immaculé, mais laissait un espace vide près de sa table de nuit, laissant percevoir d'un côté Adrastée, sa sœur portait ses lunettes (après tout c'est la fille d'Harry !) et lisait un énorme grimoire. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté où elle aperçut Asriel avec un walkman qu'Harry et Draco avaient rendu magique, sur les oreilles. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur les oreillers. 

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer trois personnes qu'elle ne reconnu pas immédiatement, ces personnes étaient en grande discussion et ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite qu'elle les observait. Puis ils se tournèrent vers elle et elle put enfin les voir de près, il s'agissait de Pylade, Mateo et Sirius. Ils lui sourirent et s'approchèrent d'elle.

-Alors la belle au bois dormant enfin réveillé ? La taquina Mateo

-Qui ?

-Tu ne connais pas cette histoire moldu ?

-Non.

-Tes parents vont être heureux que tu sois enfin réveillé, ils commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'Alejandro c'est réveillé et ta sœur et Asriel étaient éveillé déjà depuis quelques jours, on s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi. Lui dit Sirius coupant Mateo qui allait se lancer dans le récit de la belle au bois dormant.

-Je crois qu'ils ont vraiment eut  très peurs, d'ailleurs vous avez fait peur à tout le monde. Seul les personnes de moins de vingt ans pouvaient vous approcher, nous avons donc dut vous porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh n'a même pas put vous soigner. Ajouta Pylade de sa voix toujours aussi paisible

-Mais si ce n'était pas papa qui m'a retenue alors que je tombais qui était-ce ? Bredouilla-t-elle encore mal réveillé.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Mateo

-S'étais moi.

Alexane se maudit de rougir ainsi sous son regard et lui lança, elle un regard noir en sentant l'exaspération que lui seul savait faire naître en elle, alors qu'elle était toujours si calme et si posée !

-Allez ne rougis pas langue-de-serpent ! 

La jeune fille se renfrogna.

-Ne m'appel pas comme ça !

-Tu n'aime pas ?

-Non.

-Tu n'aime vraiment pas ou alors tu n'aime pas seulement parce que c'est moi qui t'appel comme ça ?

-C'est faux je déteste ce surnom !

-Arrêtez tout les deux, vous ne vous êtes parlé que deux fois et vous vous chamailler comme des enfants. Se moqua Pylade.

Une fois de plus Alexane rougit alors que Mateo se mettait à rire. 

-Alexane tu te sens bien ? Lui demanda Sirius

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Nous partons demain, dans le passé. Ton père a finit par accepter l'idée, il se prépare et ils avaient peurs de devoir partir sans toi. Heureusement que tu es réveillé, ça rassura Harry. Je vais t'expliquer comme ça va se passer. Poursuivit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise près d'elle.

-Non laisse moi faire Sirius, fit Mateo, il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas un sourire ironique, mais sincère. Nous nous ferons passer pour des élèves venant d'une école étrangère. Nous serons tous placé en sixièmes années malgré votre âges à vous quatre, ainsi nous serons dans la même classe que tes grands-parents, d'ailleurs c'est eux qui nous hébergerons, vous vous ferez passer des cousins éloignés de James. Ton père occupera le poste de prof de DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) avec comme assistant Pylade, ta mère et Kaisa seront des professeurs de magie ancienne. Quant à Draco, Hermione et Sirius se seront des aurors qui devront assurer la sécurité des élèves.

Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle ce qui fit rire Pylade qui continua à sa place.

-Nos arrière-grands-parents s'appellent Camille et Trydon Potter, l'été ils vivent tous à Godric's Hollow. Nous venons tous de Russie où l'oncle de Trydon c'était enfuit, Harry se fera donc passer pour le fils de cet homme. Vous viendrez de l'école russe la plus réputé qui soit, Olegovna. Sirius prendra un nom d'emprunt puisqu'il existe déjà dans le passé, il sera dorénavant Orion White. 

Il se tut, mais Alexane aurait voulu en apprendre plus sur sa famille.

-Hum... Sirius, vous ne pourriez pas me parler un peu de ma famille, je ne sais rien d'eux. Comment était-il ? S'entendait-il tous bien ?

Sirius se figea et regarda la jeune fille avec étonnement puis un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres comme s'il était plongé dans des souvenirs particulièrement plaisant. Alexane était pressé que Sirius lui parle mais elle le laissa renouer avec son passé.

-Et bien ta famille Alexane possédait un manoir, le manoir de Godric's Hollow, celui où... Enfin bref, mais Camille et Trydon n'y habitaient que l'été, le reste de l'année ils vivaient en France, Camille était française et faisait parti des meilleurs duellistes du pays, quant à Trydon et Satheen ils ne voulaient pas rester seuls en Angleterre alors ils les accompagnaient...

-Satheen ? Le coupa Mateo, qui suivait ce que racontait Sirius

-Satheen était la sœur de Trydon, une sacrée bonne femme, elle sera aussi au manoir, ils ne se quittaient jamais ces deux-là ! Elle a deux enfants, vous connaissez l'un d'eux, Severus Rogue...

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux Potter et Mateo, Alexane avait suffisamment entendu du professeur de potion de son père pour le détester, quant à Mateo et Pylade, ils le connaissaient bien ainsi que son aversion pour les Potter, alors apprendre que sa mère en était une...

-Et bien oui... Rogue était le cousin de James, et il avait une sœur jumelle, Octavia, j'ai grandi avec eux mes parents étaient de grand ami du père de Severus, et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu ami avec James et au début James, Severus et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde avant que Severus ne soit envoyé à Serpentard... Puis peu à peu nos relations se sont dégradés et nous avons fini par nous détester mais nous avions un accord tacite pour que nos parents l'ignorent aussi l'été nous redevenions ce que nous étions enfants, des frères. Et chaque été James m'invité et Octavia invitait... Elle invitait Lily. Ecoutez le reste est un peu compliqué, vous verrez par vous-mêmes.

Il se tut, c'est alors qu'Alexane remarqua ses jumeaux, Asriel et ses parents derrière eux. Son père souriait ce qui la rassura. Adrastée accourut vers elle et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Asriel avança vers elle lui aussi, il avait la tête basse.

-Excuse-moi Alexane, je ne connaissais pas les conséquences, si j'avais su... Je ne vous aurai jamais proposé  de le réaliser, pardon...

-Mais de quoi parle-tu ?

-Il parle du sort que nous avons pratiqué, c'est lui le fautif. Dit simplement Alejandro

-Oh ! Asriel bien sur que je ne t'en veux pas ! Comment as-tu pus croire que je te rendrais coupable d'une chose pour laquel tu étais ignorant ? Et puis tu as autant payé que nous.

Asriel lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Puis Harry et Encelade s'approchèrent de leur fille et la serrèrent chacun leur tour dans leurs bras. Sa mère laissa couler une larme et la jeune fille s'en voulut d'avoir causer autant d'inquiétude.

-Je te préviens, tu me refais une peur pareille et je t'enferme à vie dans une chambre. La menaça son père.

-Je ne recommencerais pas papa, je peux te l'assurer ! 

-Nous non plus ! S'exclamèrent en cœur ses jumeaux.

**XXX**

****

Les triplets étaient en compagnie d'Asriel et Mateo, le jeune héritier était vite devenu amis avec Adrastée et Asriel. Alejandro quant à lui ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Alexane elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner et il avait, le dont de la faire sortir de ses gonds, son avis était donc très mitigé. Tout les cinq se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore, Alexane et Alejandro étaient en avant, ils parlaient avec joie du départ pour le passé qui aurait lieu le soir même. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur serait celui qui leurs expliquerait comment ils allaient partir tout les adultes ayant beaucoup de chose à faire avant le départ. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur, et attendirent Adrastée, Asriel et Mateo, puisque le jeune homme était le seul à avoir le mot de passe. Il s'arrêta près d'eux et fit un sourire charmeur à Alexane, qui rougit, avant de se tourner vers la gargouille. 

-Souris glacé, dit-il dans un souffle. La statue pivota découvrant l'entrée du bureau directorial maintenant simplement caché par une porte. Il entra.

****

Ils pénétrèrent à sa suite, pour le découvrire parlant avec le professeur Dumbledore, il discutait activement, avec Pylade qui était assis près d'une des fenêtres. Alexane avait déjà remarquait le lien spécial qui unissait le directeur et Mateo.

-Ah ! Adrastée, Asriel, Alejandro, Alexane, les salua Dumbledore. Bon maintenant que vous êtes tous là je vais pouvoir vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai réunis tout les six ici...

-Professeur, nous savons déjà pourquoi nous sommes là, le coupa Pylade.

-Comment cela vous savez déjà ?

-Sirius nous a expliqué.

-Dans ce cas. Bon, vous arriverez une semaine avant la rentrée, vous habiterez durant cette semaine chez vos arrières-grands-parents, dit-il en se tournant vers les triplets. Camille et Trydon sauront qui vous êtes mais ils doivent être les seuls à savoir. Vous devez déjà savoir qui vous serez vous ? C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, d'ailleurs Mateo se contenta de hocher la tête et Dumbledore poursuivit. Vous venez donc de l'école Olegovna, de Russie, détruite par Voldemort, Sirius s'appellera Orion White. Ne prenez rien qui soit de notre époque, ni qui vienne de Poudlard, n'oubliez pas que vous n'y avez jamais mis les pieds. N'oubliez pas non plus de ne jamais appeler Sirius par son vrai prénom, ce serait d'autant plus grave que James, le Sirius du passé et Remus étaient très perspicaces, alors faites attention. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. Vous allez pouvoir y aller. Ah, oui ! J'allais oublier, vous _atterrirez_ directement devant le manoir Potter, Camille et Trydon vous attendent, bonne chance. 

-Euh... Professeur ? Comment allons-nous faire pour partir dans le passé, il n'existe à ma connaissance aucun retourneur d'années ?

-Je suis content que vous posiez la question, miss Potter, j'ai moi-même inventé un retourneur d'années, il tient dans le creux de la main et vous les porterez autour d'une chaîne, ils prendront l'aspect de la pierre qui correspond le plus à l'année ou vous voulez aller, c'est à dire soixante-quatorze. Il suffira vous de penser que vous voulez aller quarante quatre ans dans le passé pour qu'il vous y mène. Vous avez bien compris ? 

Tous hochèrent la tête et Dumbledore leur donna à chacun, un pendentif, qui ressemblait à une masse informe, mais très vite elles se transformèrent en de magnifiques émeraudes rappelant les yeux d'Harry et d'Adrastée.

-Bon, maintenant que chacun à sa pierre, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne chance, et surtout travaillez bien, vous avez bien des choses à découvrire. Et je suis aussi dans le secret donc si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à aller voir mon autre moi. A bientôt mes amis.

Les adolescents suivit de Pylade sortirent du bureau avec en main leurs médaillons. Alexane était aux anges, et elle n'hésita pas à le dire.

-C'est formidable ! Vous vous rendez compte nous allons rencontrer nos grands-parents ! Et le meilleur c'est qu'ils auront notre âge ! Vous connaissez leur réputation ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Mateo et Pylade qui la regardaient avec étonnement, mais ils n'urent pas le temps de répondre. Bien sur que vous la connaissez, vous avez grandit avec Sirius ! Nous pourrons rivaliser avec eux ! Je suis si contente. Elle embrassa Mateo sur la joue et s'éloigna sous le regard toujours aussi éberlué des deux plus âgés.

-Woah ! Fut tout ce que put dire Mateo

Pylade sourit de la réaction du jeune héritier

-Elle est souvent comme ça ?

-Souvent ? Non, mais quant elle est de bonne humeur ou qu'elle est particulièrement joyeuse... Ca lui arrive.  Mais depuis qu'elle t'a rencontré, elle est plus réservée, elle parle moins... Enfin quand vous ne vous disputez pas. Termina Adrastée****

****

**XXX**

****

Harry et Draco étaient assis dans la salle commune de leurs appartements quand Alexane entra tout sourire.

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle ne faisait que remarquer que ses jumeaux et amis ne l'accompagnaient plus.

-Euh... Ben non. Je sais pas trop où ils sont, nous sortons du bureau de Dumbledore, ils devraient arriver, ils nous a remis nos médaillons, je suis vraiment impatiente. 

-Dans ce cas nous attendons que tout le monde arrivent et nous partons. 

Sa fille s'assit près de lui et ils commencèrent à parler, ils ne furent interrompus que part Hermione et Sirius, son parrain paraissait plus que nerveux et se tordaient les mains.

-Ca va aller Sirius ? Lui demanda Harry qui c'était légèrement réconcilié avec depuis la crise de ses enfants.

-Ca va aller, du moins ça ira mieux quand nous y serons. Quand arriveront Pylade et les enfants ?

-Nous sommes là. Répondit Pylade derrière lui

Tous se levèrent. Les adultes rétrécirent les bagages des adolescents qui les mirent dans leurs poches, puis ils sortirent du château, et se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite. Ils s'y enfoncèrent, et s'arrêtèrent enfin dans une paisible clairière où ils s'assirent en cercle, chacun tenant sa pierre dans la main, ils devaient bien se concentraient car sinon ils pouvaient oublier une partie d'eux-mêmes derrière eux, ce qui auraient été compliqué à expliquer.

Soudain Alexane se sentit plus légère et remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus de bras, mais bizarrement au lieu de la panique qu'elle aurait dut ressentir, elle se sentit plus détendu en sentant uns à uns ses membres disparaîtrent, prés d'elle ses compagnons ressentaient la même chose et aucun ne s'inquiéta, comme s'ils avaient subit un puissant sortilège d'allégresse, puis brusquement ils se sentirent tombé comme aspiré par la clairière. Ils atterrirent brutalement sur le sol, mais cette foi-ci ils n'étaient plus dans de l'herbe fraîche mais sur une allée de gravier et ils pouvaient sentir les petits cailloux leur rentraient dans le dos.

Ils se relevèrent lentement tentant d'enlever les graviers incrustés dans leurs dos meurtris le plus doucement possible. Alexane prit alors conscience de ce qui l'entourait, ils étaient devant une immense grille de quatre mètres de larges sur trois de hauteurs, entièrement en fer forgé, fermé par deux P entrelacés. Au-delà de celle-ci l'allée de gravillons blancs se poursuivait bordé de chênes majestueux et certainement plusieurs fois centenaires. Au loin ils pouvaient apercevoir un toit de tuiles noires, dont la forme rappelait à certains endroits celle de tours, certainement en était-ce, pensa Alexane avec ébahissement. Soudain un cri les tétanisa, tout en les faisant affreusement sursauter.

-Oh ! Nom de Merlin ! Sirius !

XXX 

****

Terminée ! Alors moins bien ? Mieux ? Nul ? Je veux savoir ! Alors les reviews c'est à gauche...

Questions

Réactions

Suggestions

A bientôt, je répondrais à vos reviews, encore faut-il que j'en aie... Gros Bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent, et qui me laissent des reviews, c'est pour vous que je continue à écrire !

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	7. Une famille

_Abandonné___

_Disclamer_ : Rien n'est à moi... Sauf Encelade, Kaisa, Alexane, Adrastée, Alejandro, Asriel, Licinius, Mateo, Pylade, Hydiel, Danaé, Trydon, Camille, Satheen, Octavia... Je crois que c'est tout mais si j'en ai oublié, pardonnez-moi... SVP... **Yeux de chien battu qui attendrisse tout le monde** MERCI !!!

Titre : Abandonnés

Genre : J'en sais trop rien, si vous savez dans quoi le classer, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !!!

Couple : Bon et bien évidemment, Harry + Encelade, Draco + Kaisa, Asriel + Adrastée, et bientôt d'autres... Vous pouvez aussi essayer de deviner...        C'est pas bien compliqué !!!

Histoire : Harry a été trahi par ses amis, lui et Draco ont été renvoyés de Poudlard, vingt ans plus tard, ils reviennent, ils veulent en finir avec Voldemort, le détruire pour de bon... Mais Dumbledore leur propose quelque chose de bien plus tentant : Le tuer dans le passé, gardant ainsi James et Lily Potter en vie... Et même s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, ne serait-ce pas la chance rêvait pour Harry de rencontrer ses parents ? ...

**Nouveaux personnages :**

****

Encelade Potter : Elle est la femme d'Harry c'est aussi une fée, elle a de grands pouvoirs, elle est presque toujours calme et posée.

Kaisa Malefoy : C'est la meilleure amie d'Encelade et la femme de Draco, pour l'instant on ne sait rien sur elle.

Alejandro Potter : C'est le fils aîné d'Harry, il a deux sœurs jumelles, il a quatorze ans. Il est très intelligent, il parle peu et quand il le fait, il touche toujours le point qui fait mal, c'est un as des potions, et évidemment il a de grand pouvoir. C'est un demi-fée tout comme ses sœurs.

Adrastée Potter : Elle est l'une des jumelles d'Alejandro, elle a un caractère de feu, et est très irascible, elle s'énerve facilement, elle est aussi la plus impulsive.

Alexane Potter : Elle est la dernière des triplets. Elle est au centre des trois, son frère et sa sœur étant des extrêmes. Elle s'énerve moins que sa sœur, mais quand quelque chose lui déplait elle n'hésite pas à foncé. C'est elle le plus souvent qui sert de narratrice.

Orpheo Potter : Il a à peine un an, il est sans importance, du moine pour l'instant. Clin d'œil à Alohomora pour son excellente fic !

Asriel Malefoy : Fils aîné de Draco, il a quinze ans. Il sort avec Adrastée, il est enjoué et toujours plein de bonne volonté. Mais comme tout les Malefoy, il tient beaucoup à la magie noire.

Licinius Malefoy : Dernier fils de Draco, il a cinq ans et comme Orpheo il n'a pas grande importance pour l'instant. 

Hydiel et Danaé : Se sont des Goldsatrs, des êtres mi-humain, mi-félin, ayant des pouvoirs surpassant ceux des sorciers, et même des mages. Se sont des amis d'Encelade, Kaisa, Draco et Harry.

Pylade Potter : Fils d'Harry et Hermione, il a dix-huit ans, était un Serpentard. Il ne connaît pas son père et sa mère pense qu'il a rejoints Voldemort. Il considère Sirius comme son père et déteste Ron. Il est calme et posé. Et possède une grande puissance.

Mateo : Il serait le petit-fils de Voldemort. Il a un caractère enjoué, mais s'énerve facilement, il sait user de son charme à volonté et adore embêter Alexane. Mais il a aussi un caractère vif, et a dut mal parfois à se contrôler. 

Trydon Potter : Père de James, homme très gentil, il accueil ses arrières petits enfants.

Camille Potter : Mère de James, elle est très chaleureuse et aimante, mais elle est aussi une célèbre aurore tout comme son mari.

Satheen Rogue : Sœurs de Trydon, elle est aussi la mère de Rogue. On ne sait encore rien d'elle.

Octavia Rogue : Sœur jumelle de Rogue, elle ressemble beaucoup plus à James qu'à Severus.

Orion White: Nom d'emprunts de Sirius, il y a déjà un Sirius dans le passé.

Narcissa Helgen : Future mère de Draco Malefoy.

Lily Evans, Octavia Rogue, Narcissa Helgen : Elles aussi on un nom, les chapardeuses. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous présenter Lily.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow : Ne me détestez pas mais je le dis au cas où, les Maraudeurs. Je ne vous les représenterai pas tout de même !****

Chapitre 7 : Une famille 

****

Les cinq adolescents, les six adultes et le concerné se retournèrent comme un seul homme, pour fixaient avec étonnement la personne qui avait poussé ce cri déchirant. C'était une femme, elle devait approcher la quarantaine, ses cheveux châtains n'étaient visiblement pas coiffés, ou du moins ils en donnaient l'impression, elle porta une main à son cœur tandis que son mari, un grand homme aux cheveux noirs parcourut de quelques mèches grises, très _british_,la retenait. Lui aussi regardait l'adulte qu'était devenu Sirius avec étonnement, inquiétude aussi. Puis soudain tout s'accéléra, comme si elle ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps le regard voilé du meilleur ami de son fils, Camille Potter s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bars, le serrant à l'étouffer ce qui rappela à Harry l'air maternel de Molly Weasley, lui et Hermione se regardèrent, ayant visiblement eut la même pensé et un sourire triste se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

-Oh ! Sirius ! Sirius mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! S'exclama avec désarroi la future grand-mère d'Harry

-Mais non Camille ! Tout va bien ! Je suis la avec votre petit fils et vos arrière-petits-enfants vous ne me demandez même pas lesquels ce sont ?! La note d'indignation feinte dans la voix de Sirius n'échappa pas à Trydon.

-Tu vois Camille il n'a vraiment pas changé ! Puis il regarda attentivement Harry et Pylade, puis les triplets qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Voilà Harry est sûrement le plus âgé, mais il y a un enfant en trop, celui-ci ressemble à un Potter mais... Je ne sais pas, puis il se tourna vers les triplets, eux en sont forcément.

Les adolescents, les adultes et Sirius éclatèrent bien vite de rire devant le quiproquo, Dumbledore aurait été content de savoir que son sort avait réussi à tromper même une personne connaissant la vérité.

-Et toi Trydon, toujours à tiré des conclusions hâtives à ce que je vois ! S'écria Sirius riant toujours. Non, tu n'as qu'un petit-fils et tu as raison c'est bien Harry, les triplets sont en effets ses enfants ainsi que ceux d'Encelade, il lui présenta la jeune femme, mais Harry avait déjà un fils Pylade, qui est lui le fils d'Hermione, continua-t-il en désignant la femme qui se tenait légèrement en retrait.

Camille se détacha alors de Sirius pour serrer Harry dans ses bras, et celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de se raidir en pensant que jamais il n'avait connu l'étreinte aimante de sa grand-mère. Trydon scrutait son visage et parut s'apercevoir de la tristesse sur le visage de son futur petit-fils car il attira Camille contre lui.

-Sirius si tu nous présentais ces jeunes gens ? Lui demanda Trydon, le regard toujours fixé sur Harry

-Mais bien sur ! Excuse-moi Trydon je manque à tous mes devoirs, ironisa Sirius, accepteras-tu de me pardonner, je...

-Non de Merlin ! Sirius ! On a déjà ici sept adolescents de seize ans, qui nous casse les pieds à longueurs de journée alors je t'en prie comporte-toi comme l'adulte que tu es quand tu es avec ces jeunes gens ! Se récria Camille en riant

-Mais je me comporte comme ça avec eux ! S'indigna le concerné

-Harry je suis sincèrement désolé, tu es vraiment bien loti avec James et Sirius, aussi irresponsable l'uns que l'autre ! Quelle enfance tu as dû avoir !

Harry se rembrunit tout comme son parrain, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue à Camille et Trydon qui se jetèrent un regard étonné. Ils n'insistèrent pas et redemandèrent à Sirius de faire les présentations.

-Donc comme je vous l'aie dit voici Harry et Encelade Potter, ils seront donc les enfants de ton oncle Trydon, leurs enfants, Adrastée, c'est celle aux cheveux longs, Alejandro et Alexane. Ensuite voilà Hermione Granger, la mère de Pylade, qui porte aussi le nom de Potter. Ensuite voici Draco et Kaisa Malefoy...

-Malefoy !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai avec Lucius et Coriolan Malefoy qu'un nom en commun. Fit Draco

-Non vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne pouvez pas vous appeler Malefoy ici, il y a déjà des Malefoy.

-Vous avez raison, dans ce cas puisque nous venons de Russie nous nous appellerons Volkova.

-Pourquoi ce nom ?

-C'est une personne que nous avons connu, il y a longtemps.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent et sourirent, un vrai sourire heureux, qui fit plaisir à Trydon et Camille, en réalité ce sourire fit plaisir à tout ceux qui les entouraient.

-Je peux continuer ? Bon ! Alors voici leur fils Asriel Volkova. Quant à lui il s'appel Mateo Jedusor. Nous ne changerons pas son nom. Poursuivit Sirius en regardant Camille qui allait intervenir. Quant à moi mon nom ici sera Orion White.

-Orion White ? Je suis prêt à parier que c'est une idée de Dumbledore ! S'exclama Camille en riant

-Bingo ! Et maintenant si tu nous permettais de nous installer et de rencontrer le reste de votre famille. Demanda Sirius, qui avait retrouvé tout son flegme dès qu'il avait vu Camille et Trydon.

-Tu as raison, je ne sais pas comment Dumbledore a réussi à vous faire venir ici mais cela a dus être éreintant. Compatit Trydon, puis il se tourna vers les adultes, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

**XXX**

****

Une demi-heure plus tard, Alexane et Adrastée étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires. La chambre que Camille avait choisi pour elles était en tout point parfaite, les murs étaient jaunes, or alors qu'une épaisse moquette rouge recouvrait le sol, deux lits parfaitement semblables étaient disposés de par et d'autre d'une immense porte-fenêtre qui menait à un magnifique balcon, la chambre était faite en symétrie, de chaque côté un bureau et une bibliothèque, une armoire... Harry leur avait demandé de ranger leurs affaires et de les rejoindre dans un des salons où les attendraient Camille et Trydon. 

-A ton avis comment papa va-t-il réagir en voyant ses parents, Sirius, Remus et tout les autres en vie ?

Alexane s'arrêta un instant puis regarda sa sœur.

-Papa est fort, c'est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants que je connaisse, rappelle-toi de Lily... Il ne laissera pas ses sentiments prendre le dessus, il tuera Voldemort et nous grandirons avec des grands-parents et personne ne tuera Lily, nous irons à Poudlard dès nos onze ans... Je n'ai pas besoins de continuer je crois.

-Alexane... Et Mateo ?

-Ad, il savait ce qu'il faisait en venant ici, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tout se passera bien, c'est comme un pressentiment, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, mais Dumbledore n'aurait pas envoyé Mateo, qu'il considère comme en fils, se faire tuer, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu as sûrement raison. Et si nous descendions. Proposa Adrastée, retrouvant toute sa gaieté.

Les deux filles sortirent de la chambre pour se retrouver dans un grand couloir, comme dans la chambre beaucoup de rouge, les portraits étaient tous encadraient d'or, et des P partout étaient entrelacé, elles descendirent un escalier de marbre gris, style colonial, et entrèrent dans le salon que Trydon leur avait montré avant de monter. La première chose qui surprit Alexane se fut les couleurs, rien n'était rouge, ni même jaune, tout était bleu, du bleu avec de l'argent. Alexane avait toujours préféré l'argent, elle trouvait que l'or était une erreur, l'argent était beaucoup plus beau... 

-Ah ! Les filles vous êtes les premières à descendre ! S'exclama Trydon avec bonne humeur.

Les deux sœurs se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Trydon, elles ne l'avaient pas vu en entrant, il n'était pas seul, elles ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux des autres personnes, quatre garçons et trois filles étaient assis et les regardaient en souriant. 

-Ca alors ! Aucun doute, vous êtes bien des Potter ! S'exclama un beau garçon de seize ans, des cheveux noirs et longs qui lui tombait sur les épaules, un teint mat et de magnifiques yeux noirs : Sirius.

Trydon se leva et se dirigea vers les jumelles qu'il prit par les épaules.

-Tu as raison Sirius, elles sont bien des Potter, vous vous rappelez mon oncle Iorek, et bien elles sont ses petites filles, je vous présente Adrastée et Alexane Potter. Les filles je vous présente mon fils, James.

Un garçon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Alejandro se leva, des yeux bleus éclairaient son visage, il portait des lunettes et ses cheveux bruns étaient comme ceux d'Harry et Alejandro : Incoiffable.

-Salut, surtout ne croyiez pas ce que mes parents pourront vous dire sur nous, tout est faux, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon meilleur ami, Sirius Black. Le garçon leur fit son sourire le plus charmeur auquel les filles répondirent spontanément, ce qui troubla le jeune homme qui s'attendait à les voir rougir. James continua - en riant - ses présentations : Lui là bas c'est Remus Lupin, mon autre meilleur ami. 

Il désignait un garçon au teint pâle, des cheveux châtains et des yeux couleur miel lui donnaient un air doux, d'immenses cernes mangés son visage fatigué. Alexane se tourna vers sa sœur, elles se firent un signe d'accord tacite : Un loup-garou. Il leur sourit et elles lui rendirent chaleureusement. 

-Et enfin, lui c'est mon cousin Severus Rogue. Ajouta leur futur grand-père d'une voix moins enthousiaste. 

Le jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs, aussi long que ceux de Sirius mais les siens étaient gras et sal, ses yeux noirs étaient glacés et les scrutait comme pour les jauger. Il portait une longue cape noire comme celle que portait souvent Pylade, mais à lui ça lui donnait l'air sinistre d'un vampire, il était à proprement dire effroyable.

James se rassit entre son cousin et Sirius, sans leur présenter les filles... C'est alors que les jumelles se rendirent compte qu'Alejandro, Asriel et Mateo les avaient rejoints et avaient eux aussi assistaient aux présentations, et que c'était sûrement la raison pour la quel James n'avait pas présenter les trois jeunes filles.

-A notre tour de vous présentez nos amis. Je crois que vous aviez deviné qu'Alejandro est notre frère jumeau. 

-Wouah ! James on dirait ton sosie ! 

Tous se mirent à rire de la remarque complètement inutile de Sirius.

-Ca doit être de famille, répondit Adrastée. Lui c'est Asriel... Asriel euh...

-Je suis Asriel Volkova, il sourit à sa petite amie, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir déjà oublier son nouveau nom. Mon père sera à Poudlard comme auror. Et lui c'est Mateo Jedusor... 

-Jedusor, c'est bizarre ce nom me dit quelque chose. Intervint Severus.

Les cinq adolescents se regardèrent gênés ne sachant quoi répondre, c'est alors que l'une des filles se leva.

-Ne vous inquiétiez pas, mon frère est très suspicieux, mon nom est Octavia Rogue, puisque mon charmant cousin ne nous présente pas je vais le faire. Fit-elle avec un sourire ironique vers James, qui le lui rendit.

Elle aussi ressemblait aux Potter, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus, un sourire chaleureux, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à son cousin qu'à son frère. Elle se tourna vers ses deux amies qui se levèrent.

-Et elles se sont Lily Evans et Narcissa Helgen. 

Alexane et Adrastée se tournèrent vers Asriel et le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds mais lui avaient les yeux fixaient sur sa future grand-mère. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds qui ressemblaient à une coulée d'or, ses yeux étaient d'un bleus profond. Elle était vraiment très belle. Près d'elle se tenait une jolie rousse, un sourire avenant sur les lèvres, des yeux verts scintillant comme des émeraudes sur son beau visage, les yeux d'Harry et Adrastée. Les trois filles étaient vraiment des anti-thèses, la brune aux ascendances indienne, la blonde nordique et la rousse écossaise. 

-Alors vous êtes en quelle classe ? Leur demanda Lily

Mateo lui fit un sourire aguicheur.

-Nous sommes tous en sixièmes années, bien qu'Asriel n'est que quinze ans, et les triplets quatorze...

-Mais alors comment est-ce possible ? Le coupa Sirius

-Nous avons des pouvoirs spéciaux... Répondit Alejandro en rougissant légèrement

-Black ! On ne pose pas des questions ainsi ! Le réprimanda Narcissa

-Oh mademoiselle je suis si parfaite à quelque chose à dire ? Railla-t-il

-Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux ! S'exclama son amie rousse en se moquant d'eux.

-Tu peux parler ! James et toi vous... Aieeeeeee !!!!! Cria-t-il en s'arrêtant, mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Tu n'es pas un peu folle ?! 

Les trois filles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire

-Tu sais Sirius, je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de te moquer de James et Lily, toi et Narcissa avec vos Serdaigles...

-Octavia, n'oublie pas que Narcissa est promise à Lucius Malefoy et qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'être courtisé et de sortir avec d'autre personne.

Un silence pesant ce fit dans la pièce, sous le regard noir de tout les occupants, mais apparemment ni les garçons, ni les filles n'étaient disposé à se défendre, Alexane s'interposa alors se plaçant devant Severus comme un hippogriffe prêt à combattre.

-Tu n'es pas Malefoy à ce que je sache, ni son garde du corps, alors en quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?

-Tais-toi ! Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Les triplets et Asriel s'armèrent immédiatement de leurs baguettes prêt à sauter au coup de Rogue, mais Mateo les devança, il se plaça directement devant la jeune fille avec un air de haine pur sur le visage, Alexane se prit même à plaindre Rogue, elle n'aurait vraiment pas aimé que Mateo la regarde ainsi.

-Ne l'insulte plus jamais. Plus jamais. Répéta-t-il d'une voix menaçante

Rogue fut parcouru d'un frisson, d'ailleurs les Maraudeurs et leurs amies le regardaient ébahis par la haine qui transparaissait, mais le Serpentard releva le front et le regarda avec arrogance, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par un simple regard ! Il était tout de même un Rogue !

-Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû l'insulter. Après tout c'est une Potter, il avait craché le mot comme s'il ne pouvait supporter de l'entendre et encore moins de le dire, il eut alors un sourire malsain. Mais toi ? Toi ta famille n'a pas l'air d'être connu et pourtant tu n'es pas d'origine russe, ce n'est sûrement pas elle la Sang-de-Bourbe ici, mais plutôt toi...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer, il avait maintenant les lèvres cousues, d'énorme fils noirs sortaient de ses lèvres, les faisant abondamment saigner, et de minuscules orvets lui sortaient des oreilles, le pauvre tentait vainement de les retenir, mais paraissait en même temps souffrir affreusement de ses lèvres.

-Arrête ça immédiatement. 

Froid. Sec. Clair.

Pylade se tenait derrière eux, une aura de puissance, visiblement provoqué par la colère, l'entouré comme une seconde peau. Il s'approcha d'un pas mesuré dans le salon et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Alexane, avec la quelle il c'était beaucoup rapproché. Il regardait Rogue avec la même haine que Mateo mais lui arrivait à garder son calme.

-Je ne le repaîtrais pas deux fois, Mateo.

Le jeune homme sembla vouloir sauter sur son ami, mais quand il remarqua dans quel état il était, il murmura un contre sort.

-Il a insulté Alexane de Sang-de-Bourbe, puis il m'a moi-même insulté. Moi ! Tu te rends compte moi ! Mateo Marvolo Jedusor ! Un Sang-de-Bourbe ! Si ma famille entendait ça il serait déjà mort ! Hurla-t-il hors de lui

-Mateo calme-toi, immédiatement. Il ne sait pas qui tu es, et je te rappel que des tas de gens sont ce qu'il vient d'appeler vulgairement Sang-de-Bourbe. Il se tourna vers Severus qui les regardait complètement terrifié. Severus Rogue n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner, n'insulte plus jamais un de mes amis, plus jamais, car la prochaine fois je ne lui demanderais pas d'arrêter, au contraire. La menace était claire, d'ailleurs le concerné n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche et sorti de la pièce la tête haute, gardant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

-Je crois que tu leur dois des excuses, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit son cousin se débattre avec un sort aussi puissant... Il n'ajouta pas que c'était un sort de magie noire, ne voulant pas effrayer les adolescents.

-Pylade a raison, je suis désolé si je vous aie effrayé mais quand je me mets en colère j'ai beaucoup de mal à me contrôler, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Les autres personnes présentes hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiments, bien qu'ils soient trop étonnés pour parler, fait des plus rare quand l'on connaissait les maraudeurs et les chapardeuses - nom donné au groupe des trois filles, Lily, Narcissa, Octavia -.

-Au fait, je crois que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré Pylade, alors voici notre grand frère, ajouta Alexane fière de pouvoir présenter Pylade comme son frère. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

            Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, vraiment vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fais plaisir de recevoir vos reviews, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer. Alors surtout n'oubliez pas ! REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!

Lady-be : Merci beaucoup, cela m'a fais vraiment très plaisir ! Voilà la suite tout de suite, n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en as pensé !!!

Mimi () : Voilà j'ai arrangé la mise en page ! Mais continue à me reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir !!!

Questions ?

Réactions ?

Suggestions ?

.


	8. Chemin de Traverse et attaque

_Abandonné___

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi... Sauf Encelade, Kaisa, Alexane, Adrastée, Alejandro, Asriel, Licinius, Mateo, Pylade, Hydiel, Danaé, Trydon, Camille, Satheen, Octavia... Je crois que c'est tout mais si j'en ai oublié, pardonnez-moi... SVP... **Yeux de chien battu qui attendrisse tout le monde** MERCI !!!

Titre : Abandonnés

Genre : J'en sais trop rien, si vous savez dans quoi le classer, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !!!

Couple : Bon et bien évidemment, Harry + Encelade, Draco + Kaisa, Asriel + Adrastée, et bientôt d'autres... Vous pouvez aussi essayer de deviner...        C'est pas bien compliqué !!!

Histoire : Harry a été trahi par ses amis, lui et Draco ont été renvoyés de Poudlard, vingt ans plus tard, ils reviennent, ils veulent en finir avec Voldemort, le détruire pour de bon... Mais Dumbledore leur propose quelque chose de bien plus tentant : Le tuer dans le passé, gardant ainsi James et Lily Potter en vie... Et même s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, ne serait-ce pas la chance rêvait pour Harry de rencontrer ses parents ? ...

**Nouveaux personnages :**

****

Encelade Potter : Elle est la femme d'Harry c'est aussi une fée, elle a de grands pouvoirs, elle est presque toujours calme et posée.

Kaisa Malefoy : C'est la meilleure amie d'Encelade et la femme de Draco, pour l'instant on ne sait rien sur elle.

Alejandro Potter : C'est le fils aîné d'Harry, il a deux sœurs jumelles, il a quatorze ans. Il est très intelligent, il parle peu et quand il le fait, il touche toujours le point qui fait mal, c'est un as des potions, et évidemment il a de grand pouvoir. C'est un demi-fée tout comme ses sœurs.

Adrastée Potter : Elle est l'une des jumelles d'Alejandro, elle a un caractère de feu, et est très irascible, elle s'énerve facilement, elle est aussi la plus impulsive.

Alexane Potter : Elle est la dernière des triplets. Elle est au centre des trois, son frère et sa sœur étant des extrêmes. Elle s'énerve moins que sa sœur, mais quand quelque chose lui déplait elle n'hésite pas à foncé.

Orpheo Potter : Il a à peine un an, il est sans importance, du moine pour l'instant. Clin d'œil à Alohomora pour son excellente fic !

Asriel Malefoy : Fils aîné de Draco, il a quinze ans. Il sort avec Adrastée, il est enjoué et toujours plein de bonne volonté. Mais comme tous les Malefoy, il tient beaucoup à la magie noire.

Licinius Malefoy : Dernier fils de Draco, il a cinq ans et comme Orpheo il n'a pas grande importance pour l'instant. 

Hydiel et Danaé : Se sont des Goldsatrs, des êtres mi-humain, mi-félin, ayant des pouvoirs surpassant ceux des sorciers, et même des mages. Se sont des amis d'Encelade, Kaisa, Draco et Harry.

Pylade Potter : Fils d'Harry et Hermione, il a dix-huit ans, était un Serpentard. Il ne connaît pas son père et sa mère pense qu'il a rejoints Voldemort. Il considère Sirius comme son père et déteste Ron. Il est calme et posé. Et possède une grande puissance.

Mateo : Il serait le petit-fils de Voldemort. Il a un caractère enjoué, mais s'énerve facilement, il sait user de son charme à volonté et adore embêter Alexane. Mais il a aussi un caractère vif, et a dut mal parfois à se contrôler. 

Trydon Potter : Père de James, homme très gentil, il accueil ses arrières petits enfants.

Camille Potter : Mère de James, elle est très chaleureuse et aimante, mais elle est aussi une célèbre aurore tout comme son mari.

Satheen Rogue : Sœurs de Trydon, elle est aussi la mère de Severus et Octavia. On ne sait encore rien d'elle.

Octavia Rogue : Sœur jumelle de Rogue, elle ressemble beaucoup plus à James qu'à Severus.

Orion White: Nom d'emprunts de Sirius, il y a déjà un Sirius dans le passé.

Narcissa Helgen : Future mère de Draco Malefoy.

Lily Evans, Octavia Rogue, Narcissa Helgen : Elles aussi on un nom, les chapardeuses. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous présenter Lily.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow : Ne me détestez pas mais je le dis au cas où, les Maraudeurs. Je ne vous les représenterai pas tout de même !****

Chapitre 8 : Chemin de Traverse et attaque 

_*Points de vue d'Harry*_

__

            Il regardait ses enfants, il était extremement fière de la réaction de Pylade, il avait le calme qu'Harry avait toujours aimé chez Hermione, et il possédait une puissance incroyable, surtout pour une personne aussi jeune. Alexane avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec lui, ça ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique. Il avait remarqué qu'elle se sentait écrasé par ses jumeaux. Alejandro avait les bons résultats et Adrastée le caractère fort, alors qu'elle se trouvait au milieu, mais avec Pylade et Mateo elle se découvrait une autre partie d'elle qu'elle ignorait. 

Mateo. Le jeune homme l'intriguait, il avait senti qu'il n'était pas complètement mauvais, mais il avait aussi assisté à la scène avec Rogue. Le sort qu'il avait utilisé était très puissant mais aussi un sortilège de magie noire. Pas un sort interdit mais tout de même.

Son regard dériva dans la pièce, c'est alors qu'il les vit, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait ses parents devant les yeux. Son père était en train de rire avec Sirius et Adrastée. Il paraissait être animé par ce caractère de meneur qui semblait le caractérisait. Ses cheveux noirs étaient exactement comme les siens, ils partaient dans tout les sens, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profonds comme ceux d'Alexane, ils irradiaient de joie de vivre et d'intelligence. Son rire était frais, innocent, celui d'un garçon de seize ans qui ne s'imagine pas mourir dans sept ans... Pensa-t-il avec un regain d'amertume.

Un peu à l'écart des autres, une jeune fille les observait en souriant tendrement. Sa mère. Il sentit une vague d'amour le submerger, un jour c'est lui qu'elle regarderait ainsi, avec cette tendresse et ce sourire indulgent sur les lèvres. Ses longues boucles rousses, n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de son père, les boucles étaient tout à fait naturelles et elle devait avoir beaucoup de mal à les coiffait. Ses yeux verts, ces mêmes yeux sur lesquels Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas arrêté de le complimentaient tout son adolescence. (Harry pas Lily !). Elle était vraiment belle, pas très grande pour son age, mais tout de même bien formé...

Il sentit une main réconfortante se posait sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir son parrain le regardait avec tristesse. De la colère brûlait dans ses yeux noirs, la même colère que lorsque Harry n'était qu'en troisième année, la colère contre Peter qui avait tué ses meilleurs amis... Mais un sourire adoucissait ses traits. Harry le comprenait, voir ses adolescents insouciants et heureux avait quelque chose d'effrayant... Mais aussi de rassurant. Savoir qu'ils avaient été heureux...

-Papa ! 

Ce cri le tira de sa rêverie, il vit Alejandro s'approchait de lui avec un air soucieux, il lui sourit pour le rassurer. Et son fils se détendit, lui souriant à son tour. 

XXX 

****

_*Retour au point de vue d'Alexane*_

__

Son père se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, à voir son sourire il devait les avoir observait, un moment. Alejandro s'approcha de lui, et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle aperçut Orion, il était légèrement en retraits et souriait lui aussi d'un air attendri. Ils entrèrent alors vraiment dans la pièce.

-Je vous présente mon père, Harry Potter. Fit Adrastée avec insouciance.

-Ad ! Soupira son jumeau. Papa, Orion, je vous présente James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Narcissa et Octavia. Alejandro avait dit cela avec un geste vers chaque personne qu'il présentait. Vous tous, voici mon père, et votre nouveau prof de DCFM, et Orion White, un des aurors qui protégera le château cette année.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer... Je peux vous appeler Harry ? A près tout nous sommes de la même famille. Demanda James

-Bien sur. Vous pouvez tous m'appeler par mon prénom, sauf en cours évidemment. Alors ainsi voici les terribles Maraudeurs et leurs concurrentes directes les Chapardeuses, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous...

Sirius fit un geste de la main comme s'il était gêné mais son sourire s'étendait maintenant d'une oreille à l'autre. Ce qui fit rire les adolescents. Alexane se tourna vers Pylade et le vit regardait avec inquiétude leur père. Elle aussi sentait tous ses sentiments s'emmêlaient, de la colère, de la haine, de la peur, de la tristesse, et un bonheur intense... Toutes ces sensations entraient violemment en elle, se répercutant dans sa tête...

-Je venais vous avertir que nous allons sur le chemin de Traverse, Trydon m'a demandé de tous vous emmenez, comme ça il évitera la corvée. James ton père te fait dire d'aller chercher ta sœur, ainsi que la tienne Sirius, les autres allaient chercher de l'argent, nous vous attendons dans le hall, nous irons par portoloins. 

Tous se mirent à parler en même temps et sortirent précipitamment de la pièce, ne laissant que les triplets et Harry.

-Tu es tout seul avec nous cinq et eux sept ? S'écria Alejandro

-Bien sur que non ! J'ai déjà du mal avec seulement vous trois alors avec douze adolescents et deux gamines, je n'en sortirais jamais vivant ! Non ! Draco, Kaisa, Orion et Pylade viennent avec nous. Je vous donne à chacun, une centaine de galions, pour vos fournitures et le reste, je ne vous en redonnerai plus. Les prévint-il en leur remettant à chacun une lourde bourse.

**XXX**

Vingt minutes plus tard, tous se trouvaient dans le parc, autour des cinq adultes. Deux gamines de neuf et sept ans les accompagnaient, toutes les deux avaient les cheveux et les yeux noirs, mais là s'arrêtaient leurs ressemblances. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir adopté Kaisa et Orion, elles ne voulaient plus les quitter. Orion semblait au comble de la félicité, il tenait dans ses bras sa petite sœur, celle-ci avait été tuée par Voldemort peu avant la mort de James et Lily et la tenir dans ses bras alors qu'elle n'avait encore que sept ans lui paraissait irréel... Et tellement merveilleux !  

-Bon, alors je pense que vous n'avez pas envie de nous avoir sur le dos c'est pourquoi une fois arrivées là bas je vous donne quartier libre pendant deux heures, mais vous devrez avoir achetez vos fournitures scolaires. Pylade vous accompagnera, enfin du moins les triplets, ceux qui iront avec eux devront le supporter, fit Draco sérieusement, avec juste un clin d'œil à son fils. Bon, alors que tous touchent cette montre. En disant cela il venait de sortir une veille montre à gousset en argent, sur la quel un serpent était gravé... 

**XXX**

****

-Bon et maintenant si nous allions chez Fleury & Bott ? Proposa Remus avec un regard vers leurs listes de fournitures.

-C'est bon pour moi ! 

Alexane les regardait en souriant, sa sœur avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec James et Sirius. Quant à Alejandro, il était en grande conversation avec Remus et les filles, Pylade les écoutait et intervenait parfois lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord. Elle les avait tous apprécié dès l'instant où elle les avait vu mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus plaisir c'était de voir son père aussi ému face à ses parents, mais aussi la façon dont ses jumeaux s'entendaient avec les Maraudeurs et les Chapardeuses. 

Soudain elle sentit un bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille et sursauta si violemment qu'elle se cogna le crâne, contre le menton de Mateo.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se frottant le crâne

Le jeune héritier lui lança un regard noir en se massant la mâchoire. Il paraissait aussi furieux qu'elle, et lui répondit d'un ton venimeux :

-Je ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas te toucher ! 

-Mateo, je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi, alors que me veux-tu ? 

-Merci madame magnanimité ! J'ai trouvé...

-Tu as trouvé quoi ? Le coupa-t-elle

-Votre mère est une fée...

-Votre mère est une fée ? S'écria Sirius qui avait entendu les dernières paroles de Mateo

Les visiteurs du futur se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le garçon avec exaspération, alors que ceux du passé, paraissaient abasourdis. Sirius semblait sur le point d'exploser, comme s'il avait découvert le saint Graal, et tous les regardaient maintenant bizarrement. Pylade poussa un soupir de frustration alors qu'Alexane mettait une tape derrière la tête du jeune Serpentard, tout contrit.

-Mais vous n'avez pas d'ailes. Intervint avec logique Remus en les scrutant.

Les triplets et Asriel regardèrent avec hésitation Pylade, cherchant une réponse chez leur aîné, qui était pour l'instant le seul à pouvoir les aider. Celui-ci fit un hochement de tête fataliste en regardant toujours Mateo avec indignation.

-Papa nous a lancé un sort pour que nos ailes soient invisibles aux yeux de tous ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas vraiment. C'est pour cette raison que vous ne pouvez pas les voir. Seul Adrastée, Alexane et Asriel sont capables de voir leurs propres ailes ainsi que les miennes, avec nos parents bien sur. Expliqua calmement Alejandro

-Mais alors pourquoi Mateo et Pylade ne peuvent pas les voir, Pylade est votre frère. Demanda Sirius, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, mais pour te répondre nous ne connaissons Pylade, Mateo, Orion et Hermione que depuis à peine une semaine. Satisfait ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda James, curieux

-Je crois qu'Alexane t'a dit que cela ne te regardait pas, je me trompe ? Le coupa Adrastée

-Ad reste calme. Fit Asriel en la prenant dans ses bras

Tous se regardaient avec défis, ceux du futur d'un côté et ceux du passé de l'autre, cherchant à voir s'ils pouvaient faire confiance au clan adverse.

-Mais les fées sont censées avoir disparu, intervint Lily

-Nous sommes la preuve vivante que non, seulement, elles vivent en communautés où très peu de sorciers sont acceptés, il faut être très puissant, elles font passer des épreuves aux personnes qui découvrent leur existence, et elles ne laissent entrer que ceux qui réussissent,  ils sont très rares.

-Et les autres ? 

-Les autres ? Elles peuvent être cruelles avec, tout dépend des intentions de la personne, si elles étaient bonnes, elles leur effacent juste la mémoire, sinon... Disons qu'elles peuvent être aussi puissantes qu'un mage, voir plus, alors elles ne leur font pas de cadeau... Répondit prudemment Alexane 

-Et vos mères sont des fées, mais pourquoi se mêlent-elles aux humains ?

-Nos pères sont humains. Répondit Asriel. Et nos mères sont considérées comme des rebelles, elles ne sont pas d'accord avec les lois de leur clan, soit vivre éloigné du monde sorcier, elles pensent qu'elles doivent se battre avec les humains, pour pouvoir retrouver un monde stable. Quant à nous nous sommes seulement des demi fées...

-Je croyais que seule les filles pouvaient être des fées. Avança Narcissa

-Les fées n'ont pas besoins d'hommes pour se reproduire, normalement à leurs vingt-cinq ans, elles tombent enceinte et enfantent une fille. Mais nos mères étant tombées enceintes de nos pères avant leurs vingt-cinq ans, n'ont pas eut que des filles. Mais personnes ne pensaient qu'il soit possible qu'un humain et une fée aient des enfants ensemble, encore une fois nous sommes la preuve vivante du contraire. Mais Alejandro et Asriel ont moins de pouvoirs que nous, elles nous ont transmis tous leurs savoirs, et moins aux garçons. Mais Alejandro en a encore plus qu 'Asriel puisque nous sommes des triplets et que nos pouvoirs nous sont communs... Expliqua Alexane le plus clairement possible

-Alex, tu ne sens rien ? L'interrompit Adrastée

Tous se turent un instant et écoutèrent silencieusement, soudain Alexane et Mateo sursautèrent, tous se tournèrent vers eux, alors qu'ils se regardaient une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Pylade et les deux garçons semblèrent eux aussi comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais les adolescents du passé eux paraissaient une fois de plus complètement égarés.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Octavia, parlant pour la première fois

-Vous allez vous éloigner, trouvez un moyen de rentrer, le chemin de Traverse sera remplie de mangemorts d'ici quelques minutes, partez ! Nous nous devons retrouver papa et les autres, et les aider à combattre ! S'exclama Adrastée précipitamment

-Certainement pas ! Vous partez avec eux ! Je vais les retrouver. La coupa Pylade

-Tu rêve ! On ne va pas laisser nos parents ainsi ! Et nous pourrions vous être utiles, tu as déjà vu comme nous étions puissants, il est hors de question que tu nous évince, et je te ferais remarquer que tes parents...

-Et tu ne me mettras pas de côté ! La coupa Mateo en se tournant vers son ami. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Je suis bien plus apte que toi à les combattre ! Et ici je ne risque pas d'être enlevé, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec eux, nous ne partirons pas !

-Ce n'est pas une suggestion que je vous faisais, mais un ordre que je vous donnais ! Et vous allez vous empresser d'obéir avant que je ne m'énerve !

-Sincèrement Pylade crois-tu que tu sois de taille contre nous quatre, lui demanda Alexane, et je suis sur que Mateo sera d'accord pour nous aider. Et le garçon agita frénétiquement la tête en signe d'accord.

-Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Intervint James à bout de patience.

-Non pas vraiment, nous sommes pressés, ils arrivent... Murmura Alejandro

-Alex ! Nous pourrions établir une protection autour d'eux, il est trop tard ! Lui cria Adrastée

Sa sœur lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et les deux se rapprochèrent, elles placèrent leurs index ensemble se mirent de dos et murmurèrent une incantation dans la langue des fées. Et soudain un flash blanc les ébloui tous et quand il disparut, ils purent voir face à eux, plus deux filles mais une. Elle était un mélange des deux sœurs, les cheveux n'étaient ni longs, ni court, ses yeux n'étaient ni bleus, ni verts, mais un mélange des deux. Une tenue rouge zébrée d'argent moulait un corps au proportion parfaite et une vive lumière blanche les entouraient comme un cocon.

C'est alors que les adultes arrivèrent d'une rue adjacente en courant. Harry poussa une exclamation de colère en voyant la fusion de ses filles. Il s'approcha vivement d'eux avec les autres, tous étaient sur leurs gardes.

-Je croyais que j'avais été clair ! Hurla Harry, à la surprise de tous, il se tourna vers Alejandro et Asriel qui s'apprêtaient à faire la même chose que les deux sœurs. Je vous conseil de ne rien faire tous les deux, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Vous ne devez pas vous faire remarquer ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre ! Puis il regarda à nouveau ses filles : Vous deux, je veux voir immédiatement deux jumelles devant moi ! Tout de suite !

-Certainement pas ! Répondit avec insolence la jeune fille, nous pouvons être utiles ! Nous sommes plus puissantes ainsi !

-Alexane ! Adrastée ! Rugit Draco derrière Harry. Reprenaient tout de suite vos identités ! Encelade va arriver et vous allez rentrer ! Et il est hors de question que vous discutiez ! Obéissez !

C'est alors qu'une bande de mangemorts arriva, au-dessus d'eux volaient de pauvres sorciers impuissants. Harry fit alors apparaître un bouclier vert, qui entoura instantanément tous les adolescents, Pylade ainsi que les petites sœurs de Sirius et James. Mateo et les triplets se mirent à lancer des sorts pour pouvoir sortir mais rien n'y fit. Plus loin ils pouvaient voir leurs parents se battrent férocement, Harry, Draco et Orion plus que les autres. Orion se battait à coups de sorts mais les deux autres hommes utilisaient des armes blanches. Et tranchaient les têtes à la vitesse du vent, bientôt les mangemorts commencèrent à prendre peur, c'était la première fois qu'on leur résistait vraiment. Et soudain dans la bulle Encelade apparut, elle parut rassurer de voir qu'Harry les avait enfermé. Elle ferma les yeux se concentra et tous transplanèrent pour atterrire lourdement dans le parc devant le manoir.

Encelade s'écroula à terre. Et aussitôt les deux jumelles ré-apparurent, et les adolescents du futur s'agenouillèrent prés de la jeune femme. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Mateo à Pylade qui l'examinait, inquiet, il poussa un soupir de soulagement

-Elle n'a rien, c'est juste l'épuisement de nous avoir tous fait transplaner ici. Elle vient tout de même de transporter quinze personnes ! 

C'est alors qu'ils se retournèrent pour entendre des hurlements, apparemment les nouveaux n'avaient pas du tout apprécié ce que leurs parents avaient fait !

-Il va trop loin ! Combien de temps va-t-il encore nous surprotéger ? Non mais vraiment, il sait parfaitement que nous sommes capables de nous défendre seuls ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas ça réaction ! Ca me tue qu'il nous empêche de faire nos preuves ainsi ! Je...

-Adrastée Andréa Potter ! La coupa une voix pleine d'autorité, et tous fixèrent Alexane avec surprise. Non mais tu as vu comment tu parle ! Maintenant ça suffit, tu es en colère, je le suis également, nous le sommes tous, mais tu sais très bien que papa fait ça pour nous, il ne veut pas qu'il nous arrive quelque chose, je crois que tu te rappelle ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que nous avons voulu l'aider ? Continua-t-elle d'une voix cinglante

-Lily... Murmura Alejandro s'en même s'en rendre compte.

La concernée releva la tête et le regarda avec confusion. Les triplets se regardèrent interdits, ils disaient et faisaient vraiment n'importe quoi ! Heureusement qu'Harry ne les avait pas entendu, parce que déjà qu'ils allaient avoir le droit à un savon, s'il avait su qu'ils étaient si peu prudents dans leurs paroles...

-Désolé, je pensais... Je pensais à vous tous, et je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler ton prénom et quand il m'est revenu je l'ai dis tout haut, cela m'arrive parfois...

Lily et les autres hochèrent la tête d'un air d'accord, tandis qu'Asriel s'approchait de lui pour lui murmurer :

-Bravo ! Vraiment, tu es le prince des explications vaseuses !

-Oh ça va toi !

C'est alors que plusieurs pops retentirent, faisant apparaître les adultes. Orion et Hermione étaient légèrement blessés mais rien de graves, d'ailleurs Kaisa ne prononça aucune paroles, s'approcha d'eux et les soigna. Tandis qu'Harry s'approchait de sa femme pour la réanimer. Puis lui et Draco se tournèrent vers leurs enfants qui baissèrent la tête faussement honteux.

-Y a-t-il une chose que vous ne comprenez pas dans : Je ne veux pas vous voir combattre ? Non ? Dans ce cas puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas une fois dans votre vie écoutez ce que l'on vous dit ?

-Quoi que tu dises nous aurions put vous aider, tu le sais aussi bien que moi et...

-Adrastée ! Je crois que tu dépasse les bornes, je ne t'ai jamais rien dit car je pensais qu'il fallait vous laisser vous épanouir, mais là tu vas trop loin. Je suis ton père, et quand je te dis quelque chose je veux que tu le fasses. Que cela te plaise ou non, que j'ai raison ou non, tu obéis, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ton père et que tu me dois obéissance et respect. 

-Harry ! S'écria sa femme avec indignation, ne lui parle pas comme ça voyons ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu es beaucoup plus indulgents avec eux d'habitude ?!

-Encelade, sais-tu combien de personnes sont mortes aujourd'hui, en dehors des mangemorts ? Sa femme nia du menton, cinquante trois, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte ce que cela représente cinquante trois personnes, et je crois que nous n'avons pas besoins de mettre en terre un enfant de plus... Voir mourir l'un de mes enfants et ce que j'ai vécu de pire, et il est hors de question que je le revive juste parce que les triplets sont puissants. Se sont des enfants, je ne souhaite pas qu'il est la même enfance que moi.

Adrastée se sentit soudain coupable et se jeta dans les bras de son père en s'excusant. Mais les autres ne réagir pas, cinquante trois personnes, s'étaient peu par rapport à leur époque mais, c'était tout de même beaucoup trop. Alexane, Mateo, Alejandro et Asriel se regardèrent, il était hors de question qu'ils restent sans rien faire. 

Les Maraudeurs et les Chapardeuses quant à eux restaient perplexes, premièrement d'apprendre que des gens aussi puissants qu'Harry et Encelade et vu l'un de leurs enfants mourir, deuxièmement sur le nombre de morts, malgré eux ils étaient surpris qu'il n'y en ait pas plus, d'habitude c'était plus d'une centaine de personne qui mouraient... Ils commençaient vraiment à se poser des questions sur les nouveaux...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, vraiment vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fais plaisir de recevoir vos reviews, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer. Alors surtout n'oubliez pas ! REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!

Questions ?

Réactions ?

Suggestions ?

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Lunenoire : Merci, c'est vraiment sympa de me reviewer et ça fait super plaisir, surtout continue !!! Dis-moi ce que tu as pensé de la suite. 

Tiffany : Encore toi ! Mais je vais devoir ouvrire un dossier à ton nom si ça continue !!! Lol !!! Bien sur je veux que tu continue !!! Pour Rogue, c'est le coté noir de Mateo que je voulais monter, après tout même s'il est gentil (d'abords qui a dit qu'il l'était ?!) il reste le petit-fils de Voldemort ! Quant à Sirius, il est comme ça, du moins c'est la façon dont moi je le voie, libre à chacun de ne pas être d'accord, mais après tout il ne fait qu'énoncer une évidence, en somme ce que tous pensent tout bas, lui le cri !!! Bon et bien je n'ai plus qu'à te remercier ! Gros Bizou...

Solar () : Pareille pour toi, je vais ouvrire un casier à ton nom ! Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ça me dérange, bien au contraire, je ne veux pas que tu t'arrête !!! Et tu as raison, mon idée m'est venue quand j'ai lu l'exil du Lion, j'ai bien aimé et cela m'a donné une idée de départ, mais après nous différons complètement ! Pour les voyages dans le passé, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'adore l'époque des Maraudeurs... Je vais t'avouer une petite chose : Je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire leurs rencontres avec Peter et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal, parce qu'évidemment je le déteste, et que cela m'énerve que James, Sirius et Remus se fassent avoir par ce rat !!! Dis-moi ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre !

Watterlilie () : Merci !!! Merci !!! MERci !!! MERCI !!! Dire que j'écris bien, tu m'as vraiment fais plaisir, parce que je n'en suis pas convaincu le moins du monde, au contraire, j'écris trop comme je parle : Problème !!! Mais je ne parle pas en insulte, vous pouvez remercier mes parents pour cela, sinon vous auriez droit à des chapelets !!! Bon et bien surtout laisse-moi une review pour me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce nouveau chapitre. Gros Bizou...

****


	9. Deuil

**_Deuil..._**

Bonjour à tous, ceci est une note, je suis vraiment désolée, mais aujourd'hui je viens de perdre l'une de mes meilleures amies. Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à affronter sereinement une telle chose. Je vous pris de m'excuser, réellement, mais je vais attendre, je reviendrais, je vous le promets, seulement laissez-moi le temps de me reprendre. J'ai besoins de mettre les choses au clair avec moi-même avant de pouvoir transcrire mes sentiments dans l'une de mes fics. 

Je vous préviens de suite, que mes prochains chapitres à être écrit ne seront pas les plus gaies qui soient. Mais je vous promets de faire un effort. De ne pas faire de dépressions, et de vous donnez un chapitre pour le début de septembre. 

Merci d'avance de votre indulgence. Quant à ceux qui ne le sont pas, et bien passez l'épreuve que je traverse et nous pourrons ensuite avoir une conversation rationnelle. 

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

                                                                 Venera


End file.
